Not Set In Stone
by BlackRuby
Summary: Rei is pretty sure that the past and future will never let them be free but then, Endymion's hidden sister reveals that not everything is set in stone. Lost memories, trouble,...love? Yuri Rei/OC Please R&R! *Final Chapter is UP!*
1. Beginnings

A/N: Hello! This is so crazy but I've decided to remaster these stories. My ability as a writer has grown and improved, I feel my stories should reflect it. I hope you all agree! Enjoy!

**PLEASE READ:**If you ignore my above note, this story has been remastered and I may yet change the title. If you had read this before and notice that your reviews for the chapters are gone it is because I deleted the original story and replaced it with the newer version, now titled "Not Set In Stone". I have also deleted its sequel for the same reason, I plan to rewrite that as well.I promise this story's improvement and I think it's delivering very nicely as I have completed eight/twelve(possible) chapters. I hope you all enjoy version two as much as I do!

Disclaimer: I am not making any profit off of this story. I write for enjoyment and love of the manga Sailor Moon.

0000000000000000000000

Title: Not Set In Stone

Chapter One

0000000000000000000000

The White Moon Kingdom was in grand celebration. Tonight their Princess would reach her majority and be formally announced the heiress to the throne. Everyone was in attendance. The whole of Queen Serenity's court had arrived from all eight planets, along with their younger generation. The list after the Kings and Queens had arrived with their own heirs in tow drained down the line to Dukes and Duchesses to anyone in the Queen's high esteem.

Queen Serenity felt that thing's could not be going better. Every scene was a gorgeous affair. The ballroom had been decorated accordingly to Princess Serenity's likings with hues of gentle pinks, whites, and silvers. Her simple throne next to her mother's had been reupholstered with silver cushions and her ceremonial crown sat waiting for her in a protective energy.

"Oh Sere! We're all so excited for you!" Mina gushed, her golden gown following her excited movements.

"An engagement! Do you know when-" Mako went on, though Ami's hand suddenly clamped over her mouth.

"Sshh, Mako! No one is supposed to know!" Ami glared at her friend, though she blushed deeply when Mako licked her hand affectionately. Serenity only giggled at them.

She enjoyed seeing her friends so apparently in love with each other. Yet they didn't know themselves. It was so charming of them.

"No, no one should know. Once everything is settled, we'll be official." Serenity smiled in her love sick way, thinking of her fiancé, the Prince of Earth.

"Yes, let's keep it that way? No one should find out." Princess Rei said a little earnestly, looking around them and taking Serenity's hand in hers. Serenity giggled at her best friend, hugging her close and kissing her cheek.

"So careful of me, sweet Rei! It's why I love you so."

Rei blushed slightly and looked away, hoping her Princess had not seen the sadness in her eyes.

"Thank you, Serenity."

They moved on to other topics as young gentlemen and ladies asked them to dance. Many were so eager to court them and while the others went along with it, Rei held back. She watched her Princess with forlornness, knowing she would never be with the blonde. Her heart was a lost cause.

"Oh, Ares, what have I done to myself?" She whispered in sadness and continued to watch.

Not too far away behind the thrones and the curtains, a pair of navy colored eyes watched the dancing figures. Or tried anyways, navy eyes were more focused on the Mars Princess, who was currently watching as well. A sense of loss and longing filled the depths as the Mars Princess stood there in her beauty. She was young yet but so full of passion and determination. Even in her simple movements there was grace and strength that her admirer loved so.

"No one will know, you may go and ask her for a dance." A voice came beside them, breaking the watcher from their trance. The smaller one sighed, closing the curtains and turning to the guardian.

"No, there would be too many mysterious characters on the dance floor tonight. The exposure is high."

A pair of emerald eyes peaked out.

"I see, Endymion has joined the festivities then. He was unable to stay away from her."

"He is in love, let him be. Stay and watch, I'm going to the balcony for air." A rustle of fabric and emerald eyes were left alone.

Out on the balcony, a young girl no more than thirteen kept herself in the shadows. Navy eyes took in the lights of the palace and its city below. It was not so different than Earth but so much more heavenly.

"Little Goddess-"

"Please my Queen, do not address me so."

Queen Serenity smiled kindly and stood next to the shadows.

"It pains me to see you so sad, Little one."

"Many have said that and yet it doesn't make the situation better."

Soft hands petted her arm and hair, comforting her just as her mother would.

"The bitterness will leave you. Someday what you want will be yours."

"I know." She stated with determination as the High Queen left her.

A while later Princess Rei had been sent to find her Princess who had disappeared. She felt terrible for losing track of her but the sight of her and Endymion so happy together had been so upsetting...

"Excuse me, have you seen Princess Serenity?" Rei asked a figure in the shadows. They were as tall as her, she could tell that much.

"No, I'm sorry."

Rei turned to leave but could not ignore the anguish in the person's tone.

"Do you enjoy shadows?"

"You should go find your Princess." The person shifted away as Rei moved closer. The fiery girl held in her surprise to find a girl not much younger than herself hiding away.

"Oh...you're just a girl." She relaxed, smiling softly.

"You are just a girl!" The girl hissed and stepped away towards the doorway. Rei suddenly saw her long brown hair, glinting silver in the moonlight and her startling navy eyes.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Little one! It is time to leave." A voice from inside cut in and the girl went to leave instantly.

"Wait!"

"Go and find your Princess."

Rei was suddenly alone, she had never felt it so completely until then.

0

Minutes later in the sky, navy eyes once again gazed down on the Kingdom. There were now dark creatures swarming over the buildings and through the streets. Through the palace as well. Her hand went to touch the glass as her ship pulled her away. A guardian sat beside her, watching in silence.

"You knew this was going to be?"

"We had a feeling. You had to leave there, it could not be risked."

"My powers-"

"Are weak yet. Your death was not worth it."

She grew quiet then, the sudden flames growing smaller as the ship flew into space.

_Endymion! I will find you! And Rei...how I hope you will be mine..._

0

0Over One Thousand Years Later0

0

Rei Hino was currently waiting for her friends at the Arcade. She was normally the first one to arrive and this seemed no different. It only allowed her more time to think about her situation. Which she thought about constantly anyways.

She sighed.

Her friends were currently pairing off. Haruka and Michiru had always been a couple, there was no guessing there. Mako and Ami were always mooning over each other. It was adorable, really, the way they were so in love without being together. The pair would be together soon, it was only a matter of time. Rei had no one, no one who met the standards that a Senshi such as herself desired. No one attainable, anyways. Even Setsuna, who's immortal duty had consumed her life had managed to find love in the love Goddess herself.

Another sigh escaped her.

Truthfully, she was in love. So in love that it ached and caused her daily pain. Unrequited love was an impossible emotion to deal with.

"Rei! First one here as usual!" Serena bounced in and sat next to her. The blonde immediately gathered her best friend in a hug. Rei returned it within a safe degree.

Selene help her, she loved her Princess so much.

"I'm shocked you're not late, Odango." She grinned cheerily as Serena made a face.

"So mean, Rei. Where is everyone? They need to save me from you!" She whined cutely and looked towards the door. She started to ramble about Darien and Rei tuned her out.

_I need to be saved from you._

Everyone started pouring in then, looking so happy with each other. Darien went straight for his loved one and kissed her sweetly to which Serena giggled and melted against him.

Rei felt her heart break. _I need to be saved._

0

In space, a large ship was floating. Inside a tall, blonde haired man was walking briskly through the metal hallways. He rushed past servants and attendees. Most moved quickly out of his way, noticing his serious face and his uniform. They knew he was above them, a high ranked lieutenant in her esteem.

Before a set of double doors he paused, adjusting his appearance. The doors whisked open as he stepped forward and he was now in her presence.

She was sitting upon a cushioned, high backed chair half turned to look out at the darkness of space. Her long brown hair was tied around her head neatly and then left to fall along her side. She had tan skin and dark, navy eyes framed by long lashes. Her beauty was never lost on him. He felt her anxious energy pass over him and he cleared his throat.

The chair turned so that she faced him.

"Good evening Lieutenant Jaton. Hopefully you bring me good news?"

"Yes, Princess. We found him, he's on Earth just as you assumed."

Her eyes lit up for the first time in years.

"Excellent! Go, start preparing everyone!"

"Princess?"

"I finally found him..." She spoke more to herself than him and when she looked up he moved for the door.

A small smile spread across her red lips. She pressed a button on her chair.

"Captain, redirect us to Earth at our fastest pace."

"Yes, Highness." A deep voice clipped over the system.

The ship made a lurch but she was not unsettled.

Everything was falling into place.

0

"Princess, we are prepared to land in only a few moments."

"Thank you Captain. Tell Lieutenant Jaton to be ready, I wish to leave immediately upon landing."

The Captain nodded and left after watching her a moment. She was restless, standing and watching the Earth below with glee.

Menia was worried over it.

"Princess, do you think it wise to be searching so soon? Why not give us time to settle first-"

"No, I can't stand to wait. He must be found - they all need to be found. My specifications will be followed to the letter, Menia. It's all too important."

"As you wish, Princess."

0

The Crown was full of people today. Andrew was barely keeping up, even with his waiters there. The Senshi were in their usual spot. Rei was attempting to ignore all the doe eyed business going on at the table and stared out the window.

Something felt off today. There was something or someone coming towards them. She could feel trouble not far behind them. It was unnerving.

Everything had been so peaceful after the Star Lights and Galaxia had left. She feared more chaos. Nothing was supposed to worry them for another thousand years.

Amethyst orbs focused on Setsuna but the Time Guardian seemed to be too wrapped up in Mina to notice any danger. None of the Senshi or Darien seemed to be aware that a cloaked energy was headed straight towards them.

The jingle of the door opening caused her to snap her eyes to the entrance. A couple had just walked in, a blonde man and a woman. A beautiful woman wearing sunglasses over her eyes.

Rei felt her heart rate speed up.

The woman looked around and then suddenly focused on them.

"Serena-" She tried to speak but the others had noticed now. Darien was most focused on the woman.

"We have to get to her, now." Darien spoke throatily as he jumped up, grabbing Serena's hand in the process. They moved as one mass out the door.

The woman and man had gone, disappearing down the street and into an alley.

"You! Stop!" Darien yelled out as soon as they had been spotted in the alley. The Senshi surrounded their rulers, standing in a circle.

"As you wish." She spoke softly, turning towards them. A tan hand went up to remove her sunglasses. The blonde man stood back slightly, watching them all closely.

"Who are you?"

"Endymion, don't you know? Don't you see your sister in front of you?" She said sadly, eyes brimming with tears. The others gasped. Darien moved forward against Serena's protests, allowing the woman close to him.

"I do not have a sister. How do you know my name?"

She moved so that she was only a few feet away.

"I was so little, it's not hard to believe you can't see it's me." She smiled sadly and her eyes glanced back. Rei felt them fall over her.

"Darien! Stay away from her." Serena had hands on her arms, keeping her back. The woman frowned.

"Let me give you back your memory, Endymion. You know, deep down, I'm familiar. I'm family. Setsuna?" She questioned the Plutonian and they all watched Setsuna's reaction.

Garnet eyes widened in shock and slowly she nodded her trust.

"My sister? Go ahead then, show me." He closed his eyes, blocking out Serena's cries. Her hands rested on his shoulders and she pressed her head to his.

The alley seemed to darken as she started to glow a soft periwinkle, ten point stars etching their way along her body. The Senshi held their breathe as the power fell over them and they unconsciously relaxed. It was Senshi energy only more so.

Rei thought she felt an awful lot like Serena.

They barely noticed the transition of positions it was so quick. One moment Darien was warily pressed against her forehead and the next he was hugging her tightly, holding back choked up tears.

"Terressia! Terri, little one! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" The man hugged her, petting her hair, and kissing her cheek.

"Darien?" Serena questioned. The Moon princess was showing signs of belief as her symbol appeared on her forehead. The pair broke apart and Darien grinned widely at them all.

"This is her, this is my sister. Terressia of Teres."

The others remained in shocked silence. Darien laughed and hugged his sister again.

"Let her give you back your memories. Then we'll explain."

They nodded in consent and Terressia went over to them, telling them to touch Serenity with a hand. She placed herself cheek to cheek with the Moon princess and softly started to glow again, hugging the blonde around the neck.

"This doesn't change anything! I don't know who you are or if this is real." Mako complained, followed by Mina. Setsuna settled her gaze on the woman.

"It changes everything. Princess, it's been so long, you have grown." Setsuna addressed her and she smiled a happy smile for the first time.

"Oh Setsuna! I'm so glad I met you. Please, won't you all follow me home? Endymion and I will explain everything there." She giggled and pointed to a large and long vehicle that had pulled up suddenly. Darien nodded, taking his sister's hand and pulling her forward.

He never wanted to let go of her again.

Serena followed in good faith, pulling her guardians behind no matter how they grumbled.

Rei was last to follow. She recognized her from a thousand years ago. Sister or no, something was following this girl.

Trouble was coming to them.

0000000000000

A/N: Well, it's certainly better, less bubbly than before. I like it, hope you do too! Please review!

BR


	2. Silver Millennium Siblings

A/N: Second chapter! Explanations are to be had! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Please check first chapter, applies for all chapters.

0000000000000000000000

Title: Not Set In Stone

Chapter Two

0000000000000000000000

"She's really your sister?" Mina asked again, watching Darien nod again. Terressia hid a smile at her disbelief. Mina had always amused her so.

"Why don't we remember her? None of us know her." Ami looked around and everyone agreed. Rei looked away, feeling the woman's eyes on her. Serena shushed them.

"When Terri was born...she was special. She had been conceived after our parents were told they wouldn't bare anymore children. We found out later why." Darien started. Terri blushed as all eyes focused on her.

"Mother...the Queen of Earth was the best choice to give birth to me. I was never meant to stay on Earth, I belong to another planet. I belong to Teres. The planet that was born when I was." She grabbed her brother's hand for support as shock raced through the others.

"A planet was born with you?" Serena looked incredulous, her eyes wide as saucers.

"Terri has Goddess-based powers. Gaia created her so that she could create. Mother was her carrier so unofficially, Gaia is actually Terri's true mother."

"So why...why did no one know of her?" Michiru asked skeptically, finding this hard to accept.

"My mother warned against it, she knew evil would try to claim me for their own and twist my powers. I could have destroyed planets instead of create them, just as easily. Gaia knew that at some point, I would be needed. When I turned thirteen I was done living my life on Earth and went to Teres, my people were waiting for me. I had to finish molding my world, it was my training. I was safer that way."

"Sounds lonely." Serena frowned, taking Terri's hand in her own.

"Determination saw me through, I knew I would be with Endymion again. I knew I would come to care for my court or join yours completely."

"Your court? You mean-" Setsuna's eyes widened as well as Michiru's and Haruka's.

"Teres is past Pluto. I am the Outer Princess."

Serena gasped, glancing at the three of them. They weren't hers? How could that be...she closed her blue eyes in pain.

"No wonder I always had to prove myself to them. You never felt quite connected to me."

"Kitten no! We love you and will always trust in you!" Haruka stared hard at her, trying to get her to understand.

"I'm sorry Serenity. I will do what's best for you. I know you have ties with them now, I can not pull them away without your permission."

Serena wiped away her tears and smiled at her.

"Whatever they feel is best. I want them to be happy."

They were quiet for sometime, absorbing all the information, all the shock. Rei stared intently at Terri.

"Your power in relation to Serena's?" She asked softly.

"It is different, not necessarily more powerful. A planet was created for me, by me. Serenity was created for the Moon, by the Moon. I would say she was more powerful, given the situation because I have less battle experience."

Darien looked at her sharply for this and the siblings shared a heated look.

"Come, enough of this. I came to get to know my brother and his family. I would like you all to stay with me tonight."

0

Terri had set up her home on top of a hill, it was a tall white mansion spread out spaciously over lush grounds. It looked as if it had been there for generations, stately and taken well care of.

Rei heard the others laughing and talking normally. The air in the mansion had relaxed significantly after the tense conversation in the sitting room.

"It's so beautiful Terri. Everything about it is so inviting." Serena grinned and smiled over to Terri, hugging Darien's arm tight. Rei felt her heart constrict with pain.

"Thank you, Serenity. Studying Earth from such a distance wasn't easy. I decided to go with a more Western look. Here, I have bedrooms for you on the next couple of floors."

And this was thought out as well. On the second floor Terri had arranged for Haruka and Michiru's room right across from Hotaru's, if the school girl were to join them, down a wide hallway. The pair left them then to explore and the group moved on to take a left down a short hallway with two more hallways, one off to each side. To the left side, a green door sat across from a blue door. Mako and Ami left them accordingly, promising to meet them by the pool in a while. To the right was a light colored orange door with a deep green door across from it. Mina and Setsuna said their thanks and went for their rooms.

"Ours are on the top floor. I ran out of bedrooms on this floor." Terri said this with a blush. Rei eyed her thoughtfully. She wondered how much the young princess understood.

Not ten minutes later, Rei was in her guestroom. She stared at the door in wonder, curious about how long the outer princess had been planning her visit to the Earth. Her fingers traced the symbol of her protected planet, smooth under her touch. She could almost feel a bit of warmth from it.

Amethyst eyes gazed around, taking in the cream colored walls and dark carpeting. The bed was a four poster made of dark wood and the sheets were lush and red. Two bathing suits were laid out on the comforter and she smiled a watery smile.

"I think this day is getting to me."

0

The Senshi were giggling and relaxing in the pool house that connected with a short breezeway to the main house. Rei felt her heart lighten at the sight of her friends so happy and pushed the door open.

"Rei! Can you believe it? Can you believe she's real?" Hotaru had arrived, always excitedly jumping over to Rei as usual. The preteen giggled and looked admiringly over to Terri who smiled softly and blushed.

"Why wouldn't I believe it, Hotaru?" Rei asked in confusion but Hotaru just grinned widely and jumped into the pool. The raven haired woman sighed and went to sit next to Terri.

Hotaru was growing at odd rates and for the last year or so, she had been transitioning between eleven and twelve years old. The young Senshi still had a thing for lamps and dark colors but she was more cheerful and outgoing but frustratingly mysterious in the things that she says.

"Hotaru says she dreams of me sometimes." Terri smiled over to her "She didn't know my name or my part in her life but she says she was always happy to see me." Navy eyes twinkled and Rei felt herself smile.

"She probably knows somewhere deep down that you're her Princess. Hotaru always knows the bits to big pictures." Rei grinned, watching the younger girl swim with Ami and Mako.

"It's nice seeing them all together. Usually when we're all here some evil is out to get Serena." Rei laughed and looked over at Terri. The brunette seemed gone in a trance while she watched the others and Rei couldn't help but stare.

Terressia had little in resemblance to her brother. She had tanner skin and slightly defined muscles. Though she was tall like him and held a certain grace about herself that Darien did as well. Her eyes were large and navy, surrounded by dark, long eyelashes and her lips were a soft red. Rei felt a strong blush overcome her face as her eyes roved down Terri's long legs.

"No Mako! Don't splash me!" A familiar whine filled the pool house and everyone looked over to see Serena clinging to her boyfriend, a white bikini hugging her body.

Rei felt the blood drain from her face.

"Kitten! Don't be such a brat! It's a pool, you're suppose to get wet." Michiru called over to her and she giggled as Serena stuck her tongue out.

"It really is just water Serena." Darien said between chuckles, keeping a strong handle on the girl so she didn't run.

"Darien! Don't be mean! Protect me!" She whined and attempted to hide behind him.

The others started to move in on the Moon Princess as Terri watched with a smirk.

"I forgot what Endymion used to say about her. She's always like this?" Terri turned her head to ask Rei but noticed the fire Senshi had moved towards the breeze way.

"Such a fool." Rei whimpered to herself. She didn't know what it was, maybe the day really had been too stressful for her but she had finally cracked.

Seeing them together like that caused her so much pain.

"Rei?"

"Go away." Rei turned away, shifting her position on the weight machine she was sitting on.

"Oh Rei, if only you could let go. There's love out there for you." Mina crouched down by her, lifting her chin. She frowned at the tears she saw.

"I'm a fool, Mina. You'd think I would have learned from my past life, but no. Here I am, still in love with her."

Mina sighed, feeling her friend's sorrow. Being the love Senshi allowed her to understand her friend's pain. Rei's pain was hers and it ached through to the soul.

"It's not hopeless, Rei. If you let go and learn to be happy for her, somewhere there's love for you. Be it mortal or immortal."

"Mortal...Mina, don't kid yourself! Our lives will go on and on and a mortal lover...I refuse to go through that pain!"

They heard the door open and Mina stiffened. No doubt Serena had sensed something was wrong with her Senshi.

"Rei? Mina?" Her crystal blue eyes shined with worry as she stepped in to the weight room. Mina put on a large grin and smiled up to her leader.

"Oh, it's nothing Sere! Rei hit her head on the machine when we were goofing around." She giggled and patted Rei's leg, giving her a moment to compose herself. Serena frowned but nodded with a small smile.

"Should be more careful, Rei! Knock yourself out and then where would I be?" The blonde giggled and hugged her best friend from behind. Rei relaxed and laughed softly.

"I know it, Odango. We need to be around to make sure you get across the room alright!"

"Rei!" Serena squealed and Rei slipped away before she could smack her.

Mina watched the two go and sighed. _Oh Rei, let it go._

Just then Terri was walking past with Setsuna and Hotaru. Her dark eyes locked with Mina's light blue for a moment and Mina felt a warm feeling pass over her.

"Love?" She whispered with a slight amount of shock, hugging herself.

0

"Presenting her Highness Princess Terressia– Heir to the Teres Throne." A rather grand looking butler announced deeply the arrival of his ruler. She blushed but touched his shoulder gently. He nodded and left the room.

Terri smiled discreetly to herself. So far everything had worked out well. Finding her brother had been simpler than she had assumed. Of course he had been half of what she was looking for and since wherever Endymion was so was Serenity, her Senshi were as well.

"I'm so sorry for all of this. Menia insisted we have a proper occasion tonight to celebrate our reuniting." Terri settled at the head of the table where Endymion was to her left and Serenity to her right.

"Looks as if you were ready, Terri." Endymion smiled knowingly at his sister, eyes glancing around at the formal wear they were all wearing. She blushed rose red.

"I know Menia well." Her eyes scaled down the table.

The Senshi were properly dressed in outfits that Terri had prepared herself. She wanted to bring them a bit of the past back. Something of their heritage. All of them looked stunning in planet appropriate gowns, except for Haruka whom she had created a suit. Most interesting were the crowns, all made from materials or energies of their respective homes. Mina's softly glowed, made of topaz. Ami's resembled smoothly chiseled ice with small sapphires and Mako's was made out of a silver metal with an emerald in the middle and lightning striking inside it. Setsuna's crown was made out of a deep red stone that contrasted nicely with her hair. Hotaru's was a soft colored metal with amethysts set in its small peaks. Haruka's was a fine gold band with no extra adornments and Michiru's was a silver band with aqua stone finely inlayed in two lines. Serenity's, the Moon Princess noticed, was a near replica of her mothers. Endymion's crown was a thick band of gold and a black gem that matched the gems in Terri's headdress.

Endymion watched his sister closely, still in awe of the woman she had become in the thousand years they had been apart. Physically, Terressia had grown into a solid and beautiful young woman. He smiled, remembering the times he had petted her hair when she was upset, admiring the way it shined silver in different lights. It was so long now, nearly as long as Serenity's. He smiled to himself, enjoying how lively Terri was being. She was usually so serious, so weighed down by her duties. Now she seemed more comfortable with herself and her powers.

His eyes fell where hers kept roaming and he noticed Rei looked more beautiful than usual. Her fitted gown accentuated her slim frame, the deep red nicely contrasting with her raven hair. Endymion noted the fineness of her crown. Terressia must have paid special care with it. The Mars Princess had a crown of woven red metal and a ruby was caught in the middle, gently and firmly held by the thin strands.

Rei felt eyes on her and she glanced over at him, smiling slightly.

"It's beautiful, Rei."

"I know it."

Amethyst eyes fell to the head of the table where Terri only smiled in her happiness.

0

"It's been quite the day." Darien put an arm around his sister's shoulders. Terri nodded against his shoulder.

"It's been the best day." She said breathily.

"How has it been? Your training and...your battles?" Darien felt her stiffen and move away.

"My training is complete."

"And the battles? You said you had less battle experience, Terri."

She turned and stared hard at him. He was using his age on her now. She hated when he pulled that.

"Endymion, it wasn't always quiet while you all were gone! I had a planet to defend. There are more evil beings out there than Beryl! Ones who do not stop." Terri looked away as his eyes widened.

"You're running!"

"I was going to wait, Endy, until it was safe but I can't do this alone. I need Serenity and the Senshi."

"When, Terressia?"

She rolled her eyes at the use of her full name.

"Soon enough."

Terri had left her brother there on the porch, unable to talk about their soon to be troubles anymore. It was all going to quickly come to a head and there wasn't time to worry about the past. A sigh escaped her as she thought about what she was about to ask for and the fact that the others would not deny her. Especially Hotaru. Hotaru already loved her as her princess, as her leader. The possibility of losing her made Terri's heart break.

"Terri?"

She looked behind her before going through her door. Navy eyes widened to see Rei in her doorway, dark hair spilling over her shoulder. Her heart pounded.

"Care to chat, Rei?" She gestured the woman over and they stepped through the black doorway.

"Give me a moment? I need out of this damn dress." She grinned and disappeared behind a door.

Rei smiled and settled on the massive bed.

The fire Senshi focused on her surroundings. Terressia's room was dark in most places. The carpeting was black as well as the molding and a deeply shaded chandelier hung above the bed. The walls were a periwinkle blue and set a very solemn feeling over the room.

"Is it too dark?" Terri asked, finally coming back out in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top.

"It reminds me a little of when Hotaru was possessed." Rei replied easily while taking in the dark mahogany furniture. Terri blinked at the mention to Hotaru but then relaxed as she recalled Hotaru telling her of Mistress Nine.

"These are the colors of Teres, I fly with these."

Rei watched as she moved over to a tall dresser. The raven haired woman admired the way Terri's pants draped down her long legs and the fit of her top. Terri was intensely gorgeous with beauty beyond reason and she couldn't get the idea of twisting her hands in that long dark hair out of her head.

Rei found herself concealing a strong blush when Terri turned.

"I wanted to show you this." The brunette settled next to Rei on the evergreen bedspread and settled between them a clear strobe of glass almost as big as a melon. Terri twitched her wrist and the strobe lifted up to float between them at eye level.

"I know it will be a while before anyone sees Teres so I had this made." She pressed a gentle fingertip to the glass and an image built itself quickly inside. Rei's eyes widened, glancing quickly to her host and noticing a ten point star glowing faintly on her forehead.

"This is Teres?" Rei focused her eyes on the beaches shifting before her and soon they were mountains.

"It's complete now and my people have wherever they wish to live. It took awhile to make the mountains fit my visions." Terri grinned as a particular mountain built itself.

"You...made that?" Rei asked in amazement, no longer watching the strobe. Terri blushed and focused on the images.

"It's my purpose, to create. It's where Serenity and I are so different. She's hope and a beacon for people to follow. She can repair their souls and guide them from evil."

"Ter-"

"Look!" She said suddenly, cutting Rei off. Amethyst eyes went back to the strobe and she gasped. There in the strobe was an image of a dark stoned castle, tall and winding. It had high peaks and thick walls. There was a main, square building with four rounded towers connected with short, covered passages and a single round wall connected the towers.

"Your castle?" Rei asked, unable to look away from its intricacy.

"I suppose it could be a castle..." Terri tipped her head to the side, studying it.

"We refer to it as Teresian Palace and the Teresian fields surround it. There's a beach just a couple of miles off the west side. It connects me to the Teresian Ocean..." The princess winced as Rei looked at her curiously.

"Yes, most of the surrounding area is called such...my people are...grateful? They stopped naming places after me not long after I built this area." Terri held out a hand and the strobe rested gently in her palm.

"Rei, I have something I need to ask you." She said as she put away the strobe.

"No, I want to know something first." Rei stated determinedly. Terri's eyes opened slightly in surprise but she nodded.

"The others do not know you. But I do. You were there at the ball."

Rei felt an image flash in her mind, a beautiful girl with long brown hair. A girl with startling navy eyes.

"Yes."

"I spoke with you...you were so sad." Rei reached out suddenly and took Terri's hand. Her face heated at the touch and she looked down.

"I was leaving that night. I was going home for the first time and I was afraid and angry. I didn't want to miss my brother's wedding." Terri clipped her words then and looked into wide amethyst eyes.

"We died that night."

Terri refused to say more on subject. She had moved her eyes to an old photograph of her Endymion when she was nine. Rei sighed, ashamed she had mentioned it.

"Well, now that I've upset you, ask me your question."

"Do you love Serenity?" The question was fired at her instantly and Rei could barely find her voice to respond.

"Yes, of course-" Rei noticed the sternness in Terri and sighed, "I do, yes. I love her dearly. I have since the Silver Millennium."

"That's a lot of pain to hold in."

"Yes! It hurts!" Rei jumped off the bed. She'd heard this speech enough! There was nothing to stop her from loving Serena.

"Rei-"

"No! I'm tired of hearing it! Just because he's your brother...I love her, more than anyone. I know what it'll do to me." She stalked to the door and yanked it open. Terri followed her with her eyes.

"It will get better, I promise. Life always finds a way to get better."

The door clicked on her words and Rei leaned against the wall outside. Her head hung and she struggled to keep back her tears once again. Everyone had decided on the situation. Serena was meant to be with Darien and she always would be. Rei should let go.

If only it were so easy.

0000000000000000000000

A/N: It's turning out so different yet so the same...it's just insane...please review!

BR


	3. Running to You

A/N: Here we are! Another renewed chapter and I haven't a clue how it will turn out. I hope you are enjoying this revamped version. I believe it's smoother and more sophisticated before and somehow, Terri's intensity has shifted not really lessoned, which is something I was going for but wasn't sure I could pull off. Well, let's keep going!

WARNING: I gain no profit from this story and any original characters belong to me. I reserve the right to add whatever I want to this story and will not condone flaming. 

0000000000000000000000

Title: Not Set In Stone

Chapter Three

0000000000000000000000

The next morning found Terri sitting at breakfast in her pajamas and robe. Her fellow Senshi were dressed in similar ways, tucked in for their meal. Serenity and Endymion joined them a few minutes late with Serenity blushing with embarrassment. 

"I had a hell of a time waking her." Darien chuckled slightly, sitting beside his sister. Terri smiled and barely looked him in the eye as he reached over to pet her hair. The butterflies in her stomach refused to settle as she churned over her thoughts about after breakfast. The brunette also could not look Rei in the eye, feeling guilty over their conversation the night before. 

In turn, Rei kept stealing glances at the three of them. She was full of mixed emotions. Her love for her leader was always there, as usual, followed by her slight disgust for Darien but just under that was a curious attraction to Terri. She couldn't tell if she was angry with the new girl, annoyed with her, or plain just liked her. 

"Hell of a time waking her, eh?" Haruka gave a knowing look to Darien and he promptly choked on a piece of toast. Serena merely turned a bright pink and stared at her plate. 

"Haruka, don't be mean to Serena like that." Michiru scolded her lover but the blonde only grinned wider. That is, until her blue eyes lifted over to the Teres princess. 

Terri had finally been paying attention to the conversation and raised a disapproving eyebrow at Haruka. The blonde dropped her eyes immediately. 

"Sorry, that was uncalled for." 

Michiru grinned at the young woman who had humbled her lover, patting Haruka's arm. Serena's face leveled back to a normal color and she smiled sadly at Terri. 

"We compliment each other, Serenity." 

"I think you're just trying to spare my feelings." 

At that Terri sighed and closed her eyes. 

"If I was, Serenity, I wouldn't have come." 

When breakfast was quickly coming to an end, Terri stood and asked the others to meet her in an hour on the other side of the mansion. She told them to dress comfortably. She had important news for them. 

_How can I do this? How could I have not been strong enough?_

Terri put her hand on the knob of her door but the sound of her name stopped her from going in. 

"Terri, please, I'm sorry about last night." 

"Rei?" She turned and felt her heart tighten at the sight of her. "You have no reason to apologize. I shouldn't have asked. It's not my place and I'm sorry but I felt I had to know. Endymion and Serenity –" Terri noticed that Rei was about to protest so she put up a hand to stop her. "I don't know how they've changed, I don't really know them anymore. I'm sorry." 

Rei looked at her surprised. That was not what she had expected. How could this girl be so mystifying?  
"Does it have anything to do with-"

"In an hour." 

Rei watched her slip into her room quickly before she could say anything else. 

The hour went by quickly enough and by ten the Senshi filed into the other side of the mansion. They marveled at the huge amount of space. From the outside, a person would think that this was more living space. It looked like three floors just like the left hand side of the mansion but truly it was a large expansive room. The ceiling was easily near four stories upwards with a domed skylight being it's only window. The floor was a hard white stone and the walls were also white. This room could easily have been half a field long. 

"Welcome to my training facility." Terri said calmly as she entered, walking up to the middle of the room. She was dressed in a pair of black sweats and a fitted tank. Her entire being seemed to exude a deep seriousness that she had lacked before. 

Darien felt she was acting like the sister he remembered. 

"I'm deeply sorry for this but I haven't come to Earth just to find my brother." She could see the sudden apprehension on their faces. She ignored Endymion's disapproving frown. 

"For the last few months I've been fighting against an evil named Dradian. He's been attempting to take over living planets and he has succeeded in some galaxies. Until he came to Teres and then he decided he wanted something more precious." 

"Your power?" Darien asked with a pointed look. 

"Yes and more so, he somehow discovered that the lore of the Silver Millennium was true and that the silver crystal does exist." 

She closed her eyes and sighed, holding back her self-hate. 

"I was close to defeating him until he wounded Teres badly enough that my energy was drained repairing the damage. I didn't want to bring him here but I need more help. I need Serenity and the Senshi." 

Serenity moved forward to embrace her. The blonde princess sighed as she let go and looked Terri in the eye. 

"I understand, Terri. We'll help you, it's our job to protect. I know you didn't want us to be in danger. It's a never ending job hazard though." 

Some of the Senshi giggled at that and Terri felt her stomach unknot itself. 

"Good. Then let me show you how the room works." 

The Senshi listened intently as they were now focused on a new enemy. The room that Terri had invented was immensely complicated but user friendly. Any training tool needed would be available to the Senshi. There was dozens of different drawers that would pop out of the walls with the desired item if a Senshi were to call for it. Larger items would simply slide into place from beneath the floor. 

The training facility was able to lock sections of itself off with solid walls or energy fields. If a Senshi wanted to train in the air to strengthen her aerial combat an electrical energy field would be constructed higher up the wall and emit a low powered zap to keep the Senshi in flight. 

"Along with this room, the hall that you came down has a number of doors. Behind them are specialized rooms for honing certain unique skills. These rooms include a meditation room as well as a fire reading room." Terri glanced at Rei quickly before she suggested they get started. 

"Alright, let's transform." Serena brought out her brooch and called out her crystal. 

The Senshi followed immediately with determined faces. Terri watched as the kaleidoscope of colors changed her seemingly ordinary friends into powerful beings. Darien smiled proudly and gripped his sister's shoulder. He always felt a swell of pride when Serena transformed into the embodiment of her strength. Sailor Moon had always been the side of Serena's personality he admired most. 

Terri on the other hand felt a sickly feeling in her stomach. She knew these women were strong and certainly powerful but to lead them back into battle caused her pain. When she was younger she remembered the Inner Senshi visiting Earth and having training sessions with her brother. She remembered seeing them transform and being struck with their raw potential. 

"Time to share, Terri. Show us what you've got." Jupiter said with a grin. Terri broke from her daydream and glanced quickly to Mars. Her face heated but she hid behind her hair as she reached for her upper arm. A knotted band appeared around her bicep with a flat oval stone held securely in the thick strands. 

She pulled the black stone out and laid it in her palm. Her navy eyes focused intensely and the stone rose up emitting a soft periwinkle glow. The light encased her suddenly and Darien moved over to his blonde girlfriend to watch with them. 

When the light finally fell away, Sailor Teres opened her eyes and smiled softly at them. She seemed darker than the rest of them. Her collar and boots were periwinkle with a white stripe around the top of her boots. The skirt was layered periwinkle, evergreen, and then black with both bows of her suit black with periwinkle stones. Long white gloves followed up her arms to her elbows just like the others with evergreen stripes around the ends. Teres's hair was pulled up into a bun with two ponytails trailing from it and a silver band instead of a tiara. 

"Daggers?" Darien asked in slight disapproval. Everyone's eyes immediately snapped to Teres's thighs where her skirt didn't quite cover. Mars felt her face flush with sudden desire at the sight of the leather bands strapped around her thighs, each holding a small dagger. 

"Where else would they go comfortably?" She asked seriously, folding her hands over her chest. 

"Your belt maybe?" Her brother easily replied. 

"Are you kidding?" 

Mars tried to focus, she really did but the fact that her eyes fell in the most inappropriate way over Teres's form only made her body flush more. Venus poked her in the side suddenly. 

"Would you calm down?" She whispered with amusement. "You're making me hot too."

Mars's face effectively drained of color and she gave her teammate a death glare. 

A couple of hours later found Teres currently training with Mercury. The group had split into pairs that alternated every now and then when Teres moved on to acquaint herself with each Senshi's ability. Navy eyes watched with pride as Mercury's Aqua Mirage destroyed a practice dummy with a level four shield. 

"Wow." Teres cocked her head to the side and blinked. Mercury blushed with a small smile. 

"You are impressive." She said with a grin. "You have defensive abilities as well? Like a fog or –" 

"The Shabon Spray? It allows for concealment or distraction." Mercury stated simply and watched her friend's curious expression. 

"Can you see through it or contain it to a specified area?" 

"Somewhat, to both those areas. I can see best with my computer." 

"I think you should spend time in one of the specialty rooms to gain a more acute hold of the Shabon spray. It could be extremely useful." 

Mercury grinned and nodded as Jupiter came over to train with her while Teres moved away towards her brother. 

Darien had been reminding himself what a sword could do. His sister had had his special set of swords remade for him before she had come back to him. The dark haired man had never been so grateful to see them again. Of course, before he didn't remember ever having them. But now a cane seemed so pointless. 

"Are they as good as before?" She asked. 

"They are perfect, little –"

"Show me what they can do." Teres cut him off quickly, wincing at the old nickname. Moon stopped to watch them with interest and swiftly moved aside as her love pulled out a medieval sword with a thick blue hilt. He swung it in an arc and smiled. 

"I think I remember somewhat. Are you going to fight me with those little daggers?" 

Teres smirked and pulled both daggers into her hands. She started to glow softly and the daggers swiveled around in her palms. When they stopped each one suddenly elongated to three feet and were nearly five inches wide. Moon's eyes widened with shock as the swords did not look light. 

"Ready?" 

Teres nodded with steely determination in her eyes and suddenly flew forward. She held her blades parallel to each other but perpendicular to her face as she prepared to disarm her brother. Darien smiled slightly but stepped forward with sudden strength and brought his sword in between hers. Teres tried to hold back her smirk as her blades shifted together at a downward angle and her body moved to the right of her brother's as his sword was angled down and away from her body. The move brought her right elbow up sharply and fiercely towards Darien's left temple where it stopped before actually dealing a painful blow. 

His eyes widened in shock. Swiftly he pulled his arms back to himself, angling his sword upwards to free it but he was too late. Teres had already knelt down into a crouch and had swung her leg towards his unguarded feet. Darien quite easily toppled backwards to the floor and before he knew it – had his younger sister's foot on his chest. She smiled triumphantly down on him. 

"Your swordplay used to be so feeble, Terri." 

"Of course it did, I was nine." 

She let him up and slid her once again daggers back into their leather bands. 

"Now _that_ was impressive." Uranus stood with her arms crossed with a highly amused look on her face and Neptune giggling softly beside her. 

"I think you need practice, Darien." Moon suddenly said and the rest of the Senshi burst into laughter. 

Darien could only blush as his sister moved over to Pluto. 

_Alright, I get it. You're not little anymore, Terri. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: It turned out longer than I thought but I'm pleased with it. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Oh! And I'm thinking on the comment about original vs. dub names and while I'll consider it, I may keep it the wayit is, but thanks for the suggestion!

BR


	4. Shaping Up

A/N: Hello again! It's kind of weird writing a story to completion because there's no review to look at before the next chapter. However, I already know this is a much better story than it was before, if anyone out there read the original version I'm sure they agree. Anywhosits, let's see what happens next!

WARNING: I'm writing this story for enjoyment and not profit. I will put whatever I like in it so flamers are not to be tolerated.

0000000000000000000000

Title: Not Set In Stone

Chapter Four

0000000000000000000000

A week suddenly flew past for the Senshi and Darien. Only seven days ago had Endymion's sister returned from the past and shaken their lives into intense focus. Rei somehow felt they had a purpose again. It wasn't just waiting anymore for the future they always knew. Terressia had managed to create the uncertain future she had longed for secretly.

In a week things changed enormously. Every Senshi now lived in the mansion. Ami had convinced her mother that this would save on her college tuition by moving in with the others. Mako simply rented out her apartment to a friend. Mina claimed she needed a new atmosphere as did Serena. Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru gave up their own two story apartment to live in the mansion. Rei told her grandpa the truth and she knew he would be alright since the temple now had two extra set of hands. Darien managed to get out of his contract for his apartment and decided to permanently be with his sister.

Terressia herself now felt a semblance of hope as the Senshi came together. She showed her friends how she was monitoring Dradian's progress across the universe towards them. Somehow the princess had managed to get ahead of him. He must have stopped along the way to regain his strength. Terressia also insisted that the Senshi put as much effort in to learning to hide their power signatures as well as learn teleportation outside of Senshi form. The young princess also showed the others the trick to willing one's weapon out without the aid of transformed Senshi power.

At present, Terri was working with Rei in the Fire room. Here Rei found it the easiest to will her abilities out of Senshi form and Terri felt she was improving the fastest.

"So...tell me if it'll rain tomorrow?" Terri asked softly beside Rei who was staring determinedly into the roaring fire in front of them.

"Yes, it's going to rain." Rei said evenly, turning her amethyst eyes on the other girl.

"Really?" Terri blinked in surprise. Rei suddenly laughed and smacked the brunette on the leg.

"Yeah, I checked the forecast for tomorrow before breakfast!" Her laughter took her over as Terri became a bright shade of red. With a smile she pushed her friend over off her pillow.

"You suck, Rei." She tried not smile but it was too late, Rei could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Tell me something real now." Terri said as they finally calmed down. "Tell me something about my future."

Rei's eyes widened but she nodded and faced the fire with sincerity.

Her hands went into fluid, calm motions as her eyes fell shut and her face furrowed in concentration. She willed herself to see Terri at any point in her future but her heart suddenly chose the new millennium. In her mind there was Crystal Tokyo and a beautiful crystal palace stood as it always did.

The fire pulled her through into the palace and drifted past shadows of people who didn't matter. Through a haze she could see Terri, blurred but lovely and her heart sped up as a dark figure sat next to her. Her brow furrowed as the person kissed Terri's cheek.

Rei forced herself out of the vision then. To keep looking was making her feel sick. That feeling was hers to figure out later. There wasn't any reason to tell Terri about how she felt...

_It's too soon for my heart to hurt over that...it's much too soon._

"Rei? Are you alright?" Terri's voice was full of concern and she gently touched the raven haired girl's shoulder.

"I saw...Crystal Tokyo. You were there and there was a person with so much darkness on them. It was a part of them. Terri they were-" Rei went to finish but Terri shook her head.

"It was a test of your abilities, Rei. Don't tell me anymore. Come on." The brunette pulled herself and Rei to their knees.

"Now. Teleport across the room." Terri said this with sternness that Rei had learned Terri's way of giving an immediate command.

She automatically disappeared and half a second later was on the other side of the fire. Admiring how the light caught the silver strands in Terri's hair.

"Brilliant. Now teleport to the alley by the Crown and bring me the white stone there. Meet me in the training facility."

And then Terri was gone just as Rei rolled her eyes and blinked out of sight.

A minute later Terri was patiently waiting for Rei in a blocked off portion of the training facility. Mina and Setsuna as well as Serena and Haruka were currently training together in other portions. She couldn't see nor hear them but she could feel them.

"Here." Rei's voice said before her body appeared. Terri smiled in quiet surprise she could do such a thing. "You hid the damn thing in a crack behind a piece of metal."

"You almost beat Setsuna on that one." Rei frowned at that, throwing the stone to her. "She found it five seconds sooner."

"She's Setsuna, she's ridiculous. Have you ever seen her play hide and seek?" Rei felt a grin tweak her lips at the memory and at Terri's shocked navy eyes.

"Never would have thought about it. So? Fireball?"

Rei's hand suddenly caught ablaze and the fire neatly coiled itself into a ball. Terri nodded in recognition.

"Bow."

The Martian girl flipped out her other hand and the bow materialized. The fireball manifested itself in the arrow as she went to drawback on it.

Terri's eyes shined with pride.

"Oh Rei!" She cried and swiftly grabbed Rei up in a hug.

"You've improved incredibly!" Terri said as she held her tight, secretly reveling in having Rei so close to her.

Rei felt heat pool lowly into her stomach as she struggled not to take advantage of the situation.

"I had amazing help." She smiled goofily as Terri pulled away.

"Thank you. Now fight me."

The raven haired princess ducked instantly as her new friend came at her fiercely. It struck her that she hadn't felt so alive in awhile. That she hadn't felt truly happy until now.

Sailor Venus tucked and rolled out of the way of one of Pluto's attack. As she came up she suddenly was very still and her sky blue eyes stared at one of the partition walls.

"What is it?" Pluto asked as she landed.

"It's the two of them. They both feel so warm." Venus smiled as she turned towards her beloved. Pluto only eyed her curiously.

"And if they won't express their feelings, I will."

Venus grabbed her lover's face and pulled it to hers, pushing all her passion into a fierce kiss. Pluto's eyes fell shut instantly and her hands grabbed at Venus's slim hips.

Having a love goddess as your girlfriend was hardly ever a bad thing in Pluto's perspective.

00000000000000000000000000

A/N: Oooooo, a slight, misdirected heat up! Sweet! Funny how some things just go however they want...Did you enjoy it? Please review!!

BR


	5. Thank You

A/N: Alright, fifth chapter

A/N: Alright, fifth chapter! Might as well get on with it…

WARNING: I am writing this for enjoyment only and anything I want to put in it will be in the story. Flamers are not to be tolerated.

0000000000000000000000

Title: Not Set In Stone

Chapter Five

0000000000000000000000

Terressia had a serious headache. Another few days had gone by and while the other Senshi were acclimating to their new situation just fine, her brother had not. Neither had her brassy lieutenant.

"Endymion, this is not your concern." She stated for about the billionth time in three days.

"It concerns you, Terri! That's makes it a _concern_ for me." Darien was gritting his teeth. She could hear them grinding from behind her as she stared at Lieutenant Jaton.

"No, brother, this is my business. It deals with my people whom I protect. I have no problem forcing you out of the room." The brunette frowned at him and prepared herself. If he could use his age against her she could use her ranking.

"You wouldn't dare!" He growled as their energy sparked. Jaton watched with some interest but felt his princess was right.

"Get out."

"Terri-" He stared but never finished because two seconds later he was flung across the room and out the doors of the family room. His last sight of her was Terri shutting the doors with a sharp motion of her hand.

"Damn it, Terressia." Darien growled and stalked towards the training facility.

The princess sighed and turned back to Jaton. He was waiting patiently to pick up their own argument from where Endymion had burst in after catching what was being said.

"Now. As I was saying Jaton, you and the others will return. I need no unnecessary staff staying behind. I can't be worried about you."

"Princess, if you need back up -"

Terri gave him a steely glare. His mouth snapped shut as her symbol flared to life.

"Lieutenant! We have discussed this and you and the others will be returning home. I have backup. There isn't any need to put my people back in danger. Is that understood?"

The blonde soldier nodded curtly. Terri's symbol faded and her power rechecked itself.

"Oh Jaton," She suddenly sighed and her shoulders slumped. "Don't do this to me, you know this is hard for me to decide."

Jaton pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her hair sweetly.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry, Terressia."

She hugged him tightly back, reveling in the comfort.

"What about Menia? Should I tie her up and put her on the Tarefa?" Jaton said with a small chuckle. Terri giggled and pulled back, brushing her hair out of her face.

"No. Menia is an entirely different problem. She'll be staying behind."

They stayed in a slight embrace for awhile as Terri recollected herself.

"Terri? I just saw Darien and I thought I'd-." Rei said as she pushed open the doors to the family room. Amethyst eyes widened at the sight before her.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I'll go." She turned to leave but Terri's voice caught her.

"Rei! Wait, let me come with you." Terri's heart rate sped up at the thoughts going through Rei's head.

The Mars Senshi nodded and went out into the hall.

"I didn't realize you two were…" Rei said after they had started for the kitchen. Terri smiled slightly and shook her head. Relief flooded through both of them.

"Jaton was there when I arrived on Teres. He's a friend who I can always go to for comfort."

"Oh…I'm glad." Rei grinned shyly and didn't bother to elaborate.

Terri only smiled and took her hand suddenly.

"When he's gone, I hope that you and the others will be my comfort."

Rei nodded in affirmation.

"We'll always be here for you. You're stuck with me."

0

"She's being ridiculous!" Darien swung another punch at the punching bag. Haruka hid her wince as she held it in place.

"You think that because she's your little sister." The blonde's hands jerked as he punched again. "But she's more than that now. Terri's a ruler of a planet, she's a leader. She knows what she's doing."

The dark haired prince grunted at the admiration in her voice.

"That doesn't mean she can ignore my advice like that! It's disrespectful."

Darien went to swing again but suddenly found himself staring at the ceiling. He landed on his back as a sneaker clad foot pressed against his neck. Haruka frowned down at him severely.

"Darien, you intruded on _her_ conversation with _her_ lieutenant. Then you demanded she, a woman with experience in her role as ruler, do as you wanted. Get over it, you were in the wrong." Haruka held out her hand after she gave his face a tap with her foot.

He grimaced as he stood but nodded.

"Terressia isn't a child. You don't have to protect her anymore."

"I'm her brother, I'm going to protect her anyways."

Haruka grinned and clapped him on the back. He could be sensible it seemed.

0

Later that evening Terri was sitting with Serena in the meditation room. Together they had daily sessions where Terri taught Serena to calm her thoughts for sharper focus. Terri popped an eye open. A smile grew on her lips as she noticed her soon to be sister floating a couple of inches off the floor. A light pink aura had surrounded the blonde princess and it seemed to glow a denser pink around her hands. Terri let the feeling of pride warm her.

Serenity had been lacking calmness in her everyday life. She was always so vibrant and passionate with most things she put effort into that she lost clarity. From listening to others tell about previous battles, Serenity only ever came into her own when everything was on the line. If it was clear to the blonde that her loved ones were truly about to die her power burst to life and did whatever it needed to, to win.

Terri didn't want it coming to that.

Serena floated back to the floor and she started to breathe deeply as she came back from wherever she had gone.

"Are you ok, Serenity?"

"I'm fine. It's getting easier."

"I can tell, I'm so proud of you." Terri grinned as Serenity grabbed her hands in hers.

"Terri, I know it's only been a little while but..." Serenity squeezed her hands lightly. "I want you to know that I love you." Her crystal eyes shined with love. Terri's widened in surprise.

"Don't look so surprised! From the minute you arrived, I could see you loved me too, Terri. Not just as a fellow Senshi but as a sister. I know you've always thought of me that way and I love you too, you're my sister too."

Terressia felt herself start to shake and her heart to flood over with love. Her navy eyes weld up with tears at Serenity's heartfelt statement. She blinked, unable to speak as her tears spilled down her cheeks. She hadn't cried in such a long time. The princess had always known that Serenity had the most beautiful and pure heart but that she could feel it so powerfully was amazing. Terri reciprocated her feelings in the only way she could at the moment.

"Oh Terri..." Serena smiled softly as Terri pulled her into a tight and loving hug, putting her head on the blonde's shoulder. Serena petted her dark hair as she held her tight.

"Oh Terri, it'll be alright. You're here with us now. Darien and I...and Rei."

Terri snapped her eyes up at that and was about to respond when the lights began flashing rapidly and a blaring horn filled the air.

_Dradian! How can he already be here?!_

"It's time, we have to go now."

Serena watched as her sister's face hardened immediately and the young woman was gone a split second later to the Alert room.

Seconds later every Senshi and Endymion blinked into the Alert room where every screen was lit up with different data. Three showed coordinates, landing areas, and tracking motions. Others showed specific areas of and around Tokyo that Dradian was likely to show.

Teres and Mercury quickly started locating any elevated or out of ordinary power signatures. Dradian showed only a minute later. A large mass had impacted the ground and kicked up debris large enough to take out their camera and sensors.

Every screen went fuzzy and black, static adding to the noise of the horn.

A quick command later and the group teleported to a mountainous terrain just outside Tokyo.

The sky was already dark with night and the stars were twinkling at the last bits of sun as it set. A light wind was blowing, grazing the grass and picking up bits of broken up dirt. It was a pretty normal summer night, depending on whether or not you missed the ship that had just crashed into a tiny stretch of field off the side of a mountain. Outside of it a man hovered overtop of it, staring into the darkness with twilight eyes. A lavender haired woman stood beside him, her body posed sensually and equally exposed by her black dress.

"Is she here my lord?" The woman asked quietly, watching him intensely.

"She is...but she's hiding herself. We will not wait long. The Princess will bring me what I want."

The woman smirked, placing her hands to her hips. Her deep lavender eyes snapped to an open spot on the small field.

"Dradian." Teres's voice dripped with venom before her body materialized. The inner and outer Senshi arrived in front of her and Sailor Moon, creating a wall with Endymion off to Moon's right.

"Princess, I see you arrived before me! I am more sure than ever that the Imperium Silver Crystal is on this pathetic planet. Thank you for that affirmation." His deep voice chuckled. Teres felt her teeth grind. More so, she could hear the others teeth grind.

"You won't be finding it. This planets defenses are too strong."

"We will defeat you, its better if you surrender now!" Moon yelled up at him as her staff appeared in her hand.

Dradian let out a booming laugh.

"You must be the sweet little Moon child! Yes, I think this should be easy!" Dradian chuckled and snapped his fingers. The woman flashed to his side instantly.

"Nyda, take care of them." He smiled darkly and faded away. The ship faded as well, leaving just a large dent in the ground.

Nyda stared piercingly at them, her gaze pausing on her familiar enemy.

"This is your little team, Teres? Who would be afraid of a little girl? Especially one with so much hair?" She giggled to herself. Moon self consciously grabbed at a pigtail.

"I see you're last injury took what was left of your brain. Hit you a little hard did I?"

The lavender haired woman growled at the insult and clapped her hands.

The Senshi gasped as eleven shadowed monsters materialized opposite them. The monsters growled and snarled inhumanely. They started to shriek into the sky as their bodies twisted and shifted. There was only a split second of time before it ran at her that Teres realized she was about to kill herself.

"It's a copy!" Jupiter cried out as a streak of lightning whizzed passed her side. Moon shrieked and stepped back, watching it advance towards her.

Teres spun and slammed a kick into her copy's stomach but was thrown to the ground as she was distracted by Pluto nearly being decapitated by a sneak attack. The air was knocked out of her but she rolled over quickly as one of her swords struck the ground.

Mars growled lowly in her throat. What right did some ugly youma have in taking her look? _Those are my mother's eyes!_ She silently raged as a large fireball flamed up around her fist. The fire Senshi reached out and grabbed the youma with her free hand by its long raven hair and shoving her other fist into its gut.

"Hot, isn't it?" She said to it menacingly before her eyes blazed and the monster lit up, screeching in agony before it went to ashes.

She breathed deeply and looked around at the scene. Saturn was helping Mercury kill off her water Senshi monster and the others were still fighting. Her eyes widened as Moon was shoved to the ground by her assailant and moved to save her but stopped just as Endymion's sword sliced one of its arms off. Mars felt relief flood her and her gaze slipped over the rest of them before she spotted Teres struggling with her own copy.

Teres was nearly fifty feet from the rest of them, slashing at her carbon copy. It seemed too evenly matched with her and there was blood all over her lower half, dripping down her leg.

A rage fired up through Mars at the sight and her bow materialized by instinct alone. An arrow filled her other hand as it raised to pull back and was let loose a second later. Her aim was dead on as the arrow ripped through the monster's left shoulder, surprising it to distraction. Teres stepped back in shock but quickly recovered by kicking it down and then plunging both her swords into its stomach. It turned to ashes as she cut it through the midsection.

The planet Senshi slipped her daggers back into their holsters and turned her bloodied face to smile at Mars. She limped over to her and her teammates.

"He's gotten stronger."

"I really think it was easy." Uranus said offhandedly and Neptune giggled beside her. Teres only smiled.

"Let's go home, shall we?" Pluto smiled softly as she leaned on her key and transported back to the mansion.

"Ooowwie. That thing yanked on my pigtails!" Serena whined, rubbing her sore head. She looked better off than the others, mostly bruised on her legs. Darien only chuckled and set to work on her injuries.

"Terri, you better let me to see to that gash." Ami kneeled by her friend who had been helped to a sitting position by Hotaru. Terri only winced and nodded. Rei eyed the deep cut across her crush's thigh with anger.

"It's alright Rei, she'll heal." Mina said softly to her as she applied antiseptic to a small cut on Rei's cheek. Rei blushed furiously and looked away just as Ami and Mako started wiping blood off the Princess.

"Shut up, Mina." She grimaced as her cut stung.

Sky blue eyes glanced up from her work a moment before a small smirk appeared on Mina's face.

"It's alright that you like her, Rei. Just admit it."

Rei's eyes narrowed. "It's not always so simple, Mina. Stop meddling in my love life."

Rei forced her hand away and stalked out of the room, leaving the others in wonder at what had just happened.

Mina scratched her head.

"Just...Rei being Rei." She giggled unconvincingly but her friends nodded in acceptance.

Terri frowned and shooed Ami and now Hotaru away from her. She told Hotaru she'd see her before she went to sleep and followed Rei out of the small infirmary.

"Rei?" She called out with hesitation. The older girl had made it nearly to the stairs before Terri caught up to her.

"Rei, are you alright?" Terri knew her tone wouldn't be ignored. Rei sighed as her hand touched the banister. She turned and resentment flashed through her at the sight of the bandage wrapped snuggly around Terri's left thigh.

"Terri, I'm sorry about your leg." Rei looked down at the floor but felt her chin being lifted up. Terri grinned at her, her face only a foot from her own.

"It's not your fault I was cut. Besides that, I'm a Senshi and we heal very quickly." She giggled softly at the pink hue to Rei's face. Her stomach flipped knowing she had made her blush.

"If I had been quicker-"

"No, I'm not your main worry. I'm sure you looked to Serenity first, that was the right move. But you took that shot for me and I'm really glad you did. Thank you." Terri smiled and leaned in to kiss Rei's cheek. Her lips burned with pleasure as they grazed her pale cheek.

"Goodnight Rei."

Rei stood there in awe as Terri merely went up the stairs.

_I-what?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Score! First battle! Ooooh how the plot thickens! And sweet Rei is so confuzzled, what more could you want? Please review!

BR


	6. Day Trip

A/N: This is turning out so well, I'm so pleased! Let's see if anyone's going to make a move...

WARNING: I am writing this story for enjoyment and not for profit. I do however own the original characters in this story. Flaming will not be tolerated.

0000000000000000000000

Title: Not Set In Stone

Chapter Six

0000000000000000000000

In a darkened room Dradian sat alone in his large throne. The only light source was coming from images before him. He sat with a gloved hand propping his chin up as he stared at one image alone. The light flickered as the scene was played over and over again.

"You are still watching her, My lord?" Nyda appeared by his side, hand to her hip as she leaned on his throne. Her lavender eyes glared at the image.

"The enemy is always so lovely...She has a weakness to her, Nyda. I see it there. There's a break in her concentration."

"Then she is just another pretty face, Lord Dradian. Easily disposed of." She slithered down next to him. "Don't let it confuse you – again."

A growl was released from him and Nyda smirked.

"You will wait a couple of days and then collect energy from the useless humans. Their pain will draw her out. It will draw both of them out."

Dradian grabbed her wrist and shoved her away from the throne. Nyda let out a small grunt of pain, pulling her wrist to herself.

"Yes, My Lord." She bowed slightly and faded away.

He smirked at the images and waved his hand, removing the image of Sailor Moon.

_I already know the best way to you, Princess. All I have to do is wait._

0

0

0

Rei was starting to get massive headaches in record time. Since Terri had kissed her cheek she couldn't seem to stay in the Princess's presence without blushing profusely and then trying to hide it from everyone. That and Mina was constantly getting on her nerves.

"Just tell her, I'm the love goddess." Rei mocked the blonde as she reached for her bedroom door.

Could it really be that simple? Rei shook her raven hair at the thought. Now wasn't the time to worry about her feelings. Though it did seem that Terressia's arrival had distracted her emotions of unrequited love towards her own Princess to nonexistence. No longer did the sight of Darien and Serena in love cause her nausea and hate.

She smiled to herself.

Rei was finally truly happy for her rulers.

"What are you doing, Princess?" Hotaru's young voice hit her ears as she came to the second floor of the mansion. Terri's soft sigh floated to her ears as she looked down the corridor.

"Hotaru, you should just call me 'Terri'." Terri smiled softly up at the girl from the place on the floor where she was lying on her stomach.

Hotaru shook her short dark hair.

"I've been waiting a long time for you, Princess. I'm not about to give you up."

Rei held in a laugh and rolled her eyes. That was a patented Hotaru reply. Infuriatingly mysterious. Terri only giggled.

"Tell me, Hotaru. Do you know who Setsuna is in love with?" Terri had picked up a small metal tool and went back to whatever she was doing to the doors.

The twelve year old smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Setsuna-mama is in love with Minako-mama."

"Absolutely. So I'm chiseling their sign's into each others door."

"That's kind of you, Princess." Hotaru said as she settled beside her.

"I'm just bored, Hotaru." The two fell into laughter at that and Rei went to turn until Hotaru's young voice stopped laughing.

"Will you put your sign on my door, Princess?"

"Of course, Hotaru. And since I love you as well, your sign will go on my door."

Rei stared down the hall at the young girl.

"What about Rei's door?" Her purple eyes were suddenly locked on to Rei's silent figure.

"I-I don't know, Hotaru."

Rei rushed down the stairs at the tone in Terri's voice. It was something she had heard before. There was a hurt inside Terri that she knew only too well.

Around noon the next day, Rei was about to go into the pool room but stopped at the glass doors. Terri was sunning herself out on the stone patio. Her lean body was draped across a lounge chair, a pair of glasses hiding her eyes. Rei knew it was too late to turn away when she saw Terri twitch subtly.

_Damn it, she knows I'm here...Why am I being so shy?! I do want to be near her so I should...just go out there..._

Truth was, the idea still made her want to run. The amethyst eyed young woman didn't want to be caught in a silly crush. She certainly didn't want to be caught hiding one either.

_Just go! You are the Senshi of Mars! Where is your aggressiveness? Where's your confidence?_

Rei took a deep breath, opened the door, and padded across the pool room to the open patio door.

Where she finally exhaled.

"I thought that tan was natural?" She said evenly and settled into a chair next to her friend.

"Most of it is." Terri returned with a small grin. The brunette sat up and slipped her glasses onto her head. Rei blushed as she unconsciously eyed her curves.

"It's lovely out today."

"It's quieter since everyone's out." Rei felt her mind turn that over. All of the others were out today. Hotaru was in school as usual. Mina and Setsuna, who were the main pair raising the girl, made sure she kept up as much as possible. Setsuna was off checking the gates as Mina was also attending her college classes. Ami was also in class as was Mako. Michiru was at practice for an upcoming concert and Haruka had gone to meet a racing friend for the day while they were in town. Darien and Serena were simply out trying to be a couple.

It had been nearly three weeks since any of them had been apart for more than a couple of hours. Rei was actually pleased to be rid of them.

"You haven't left this house...ever." Rei heard herself speak, eyes wide with realization. Terri only looked up at her.

"I'm outside right now."

"No, you've never been into town!" Rei started, "That time at the Crown doesn't count! You were only coming to find us." And finished before Terri could deny anything.

Terri's mouth opened and shut before she smiled.

"And?"

"Let me show you some of Tokyo."

Terri looked away towards the city. Rei couldn't help but follow how her silver tinted hair slid across her chest.

"You don't really have a choice. Meet me in the garage in fifteen minutes!" Rei winked at her before transporting herself away back up stairs.

Terri shook her head. How could she say no to Rei? The impossibility of it didn't surprise her as she found herself in her bedroom. It would be a cold day in hell when she denied Rei.

As ordered, Terri stood patiently in the garage of the mansion. Her hair had been delicately curled and twisted into a braid down her back. A thigh length, tightly fitted black short sleeved shirt with a close neck showed her trim figure and her armlet with her black stone was outlined by her white cotton jacket.

"You clean up nicely." Rei said as she came through the garage door. She pulled a set of keys from a black purse slung over her shoulder.

"I could say the same..." Terri grinned and walked towards the black sports car they were taking. Her navy eyes fell over Rei's simple red dress, taking in her long dark hair, slim legs, and low black heels.

"Oh, so clever. Time for you to know the place you're protecting."

Terri grinned at the excited feeling in her stomach as Rei roared the car out of the garage and down the hill towards the city.

As the raven haired woman drove them towards Tokyo, Terri eyed the landscaping. She noticed the age of every rock and tree, the way the grass rolled over the dirt. Her eyes caught every curve in the land around them and could very well guess how they had landed in that exact position. She was impressed with her mother's work.

"So quiet over there." Rei's voice gently called her back and Terri could feel her hand move from the shifter to her own hand.

"Just admiring the way this world is built. It has a solid structure. My mother did an excellent job." She smiled at Rei's surprised eyes.

"You can really do that? I mean, you can create trees? Mountains?"

"You snap your fingers and create fire." Terri replied with a grin. Rei smirked and shrugged her shoulders, pulling them into a parking lot.

"Right."

"All Senshi have a purpose and a reason for being." She smiled and slid out of the car into the sunlight. Rei smiled at her over the top of the car as she slid a pair of sunglasses on.

"You're not so new anymore. Stop being so mysterious – we have Hotaru for that."

Terri giggled and nodded.

Rei leaned with one hand on the tall machine, trying to hold back her laughter. They had been walking around the market area for nearly an hour when the younger Senshi had spotted the sinister stuffed animal machine. Terri had watched in wonder as Rei stuck a coin in and tried desperately to get the crane to latch onto an animal.

Now Terri was licking her top lip in firm concentration.

She looked adorable.

"Terri, no one ever wins at this. You should see Serena, she's like an addict and I swear she's won like...once in a billion years." Rei shook her raven head with a smile as Terri hunched over in an attempt to block out the distractions.

The crane twitched in several directions. Terri paused and moved her head awkwardly. The crane twitched again and then dropped dramatically. Rei shuffled closer to see if it caught anything. She gasped as the crane struck a bear on the head, clutched it, and yanked it free.

Terri held the small Panda in front of her.

"Do you like him?" She asked.

"I-I – it's adorable." Rei stuttered as she took it in her hands. Terri giggled and started to pull her up the street.

"You're not going to give it to Hotaru?" Rei asked curiously. She blushed as Terri swung their joined hands.

"Nope. Hotaru likes things that light up."

Rei grinned as an image of Hotaru's collection popped into her head.

"That she does."

Terri continued to swing their hands and Rei couldn't bring herself to stop her. Even if her face was as red as a tomato right now.

The pair continued to walk around the streets, chatting about different things in between Rei pointing out various buildings and talking about the history. Terri had spotted numerous shops and by two o'clock she had spent the pocket money her brother had given her. Or so Rei was told. Truth be known, the raven haired Senshi really wasn't sure it was Darien's money his sister was spending because Terri said she had more money with her. Most of the trinkets she bought were for friends on her home planet. There were some novelty light chains and a cute light up heart key chain for Hotaru though.

"You've really fallen in love with Hotaru, haven't you?" Rei questioned as they sat down at a bench outside an ice cream shop. Her amethyst eyes glanced over at her friend and she held back a laugh as Terri stared curiously at the three different types of ice cream on her sugar cone.

"Hotaru is easy to love. She's so bright and so deep. I admire her strength and her...eccentricity." Terri replied with a grin at her gentle phrasing. Rei smiled and nodded.

"What did you say this one was? This green one? Should it be green? And what are the dark spots?" She held the cone away and stared at the middle scoop. Rei chuckled and showed Terri her own cone.

"It's chocolate chip in mint. Here, see, I have the same thing."

Terri watched with wide navy eyes as Rei's pink tongue swept delicately over the bottom scoop. She looked away quickly, trying to stop her blush and quell the sudden desire in her stomach.

Tentatively she licked the green scoop. It sat on her tongue barely a second before she smiled in surprised delight.

"Hhmmm, it tastes just like nittles, only nittles is a little stronger."

"Nittles? That's an odd word for 'mint'"

"Mint is an odd word for nittles."

They laughed together at that and fell into a comfortable silence. Rei munched thoughtfully on her cone as the sun washed over them. She had missed this feeling of completeness. Being with someone you cared for and just enjoying a warm and sunny day. She felt a little silly for being so sentimental about it but really she hadn't felt this way for anyone in...a very long time. Her eyes slid down to the bags resting by Terri's legs and a nervous feeling rose up.

"You bought a lot of gifts. Anyone special?"

Terri shrugged. Rei felt her nervousness subside slightly.

"Just friends and my guardian, Taref."

"You don't have someone you love back home?" Rei was amazed, how could Terri not be involved with anyone? Yes, being a ruler is difficult and so is being a Senshi but she and the others had found time.

"I fell in love once." Terri's head fell at this slightly. Her voice quieted and there was some sadness to it.

"Back in the Silver Millennium, I fell in love with a girl slightly older than myself. She died during Beryl's attack. She's a tough act to follow. My only hope to ever see her again was to find her here on Earth." Terri's hands gripped the bench tightly. Rei resisted the urge to touch her but leaned closer, catching her eyes.

"Did you find her?" She asked breathily, her heart was beating so fast. A strong sense of dejavu was overwhelming her.

"Yes, I did. I was so afraid she would be different." Terri said softly as she looked at Rei more evenly, raising her head.

"Is she?"

"No." Terri smiled and Rei had never found her so charming, "She's just the same. She's older, wiser and very much the girl I admired then."

"Terri, I – "

Screams erupted over half way down the street just then and their attention immediately snapped too, all personal conversation lost. Amethyst eyes glared down the pavement as she noticed people suddenly dropping like flies. Her companion had already ripped off her white jacket and grabbed her hand.

"Quick, let's go down this alley."

Rei nodded firmly and started to contact the others with her communicator as they ducked into the nearby alley.

"Guys, meet us down town quickly. Something's sucking energy." After they were sure the other's knew their location Rei pulled out her wand.

"I should have known he'd want energy soon. He probably sent that twit to do it." Teres said as her transformation ended. Mars frowned, hoping the others would arrive quickly.

"Are we waiting?" Mars smirked over to her and Teres only laughed.

"Hell no. Let's move."

Stealthily the pair moved along the buildings. Mars jumped to the other side of the street, landing in the higher limbs of a tree and peered through the leaves. What she saw, she didn't like.

There were now two dozen youma prowling the streets. Out of their sickly black arms sprung chords that were latching onto the civilians. Energy was instantly being sucked out of the person and creeping up into the monster. Rage filled Mars up as a monster attacked a young girl, ignoring her soft cries.

Teres had managed to crawl closer and had stopped behind a small hut. Her eyes glared fiercely at the monsters. She felt she should kick herself later for not expecting an attack like this earlier. Dradian was known for sending out collectors, especially Nyda, for gathering energy. Her eyes flicked upward and sure enough, the lavender haired being was floating nonchalantly in the air.

A wicked smirk twisted her face as energy floated up into her hands.

Teres readied an attack but was distracted as three arrows suddenly shot out of a tree, effectively hitting one of the youma draining a child. She felt a grin spread across her lips and set loose one of her planetary dragons.

The youma had already been alerted to danger and were looking for the enemy. Mars had already jumped out of the tree and was swiftly running towards a lone one. Teres followed quickly behind moving opposite her sly dragon as it moved under the pavement. The monsters yelled in an uproar as the black energy dragon burst out underneath them, catching four in its jaws and turning them to ashes.

With a smirk Terri took the opportunity and started slicing into the beasts with the satisfying sound of Nyda's shrieks raining down from above.

Mars and Teres came back to back as they breathed heavily, having taken down most of them.

"You think that's all my Lord has? Stupid girl." Nyda laughed darkly and clapped her hands.

They didn't bother to count how many more youma had just appeared. They did think they needed help quickly.

Teres's heart clenched as her brain raced to find a way out of this. Thankfully, a second later the area clouded with extremely thick fog. The pair relaxed when Mercury appeared before them and smiled. The blue haired Senshi took their hands and led them easily through her fog.

"Brilliant, Mercury." Mars grinned, clapping the smaller woman's shoulder.

"Yes, I know. Everyone's here except for Saturn. Venus felt it was better for her to remain in school. I have three seconds to lift the Shabon Spray. 1-" Mercury counted steadily until three fell off her lips and the fog immediately dissipated.

Then it was a free for all as the Senshi and Endymion rushed forward from their individual spots and pounced on the demon beings. Those that weren't immediately cut down turned and fled down the rest of the street towards the nearest park.

No one noticed as Nyda smirked and faded from the scene.

0

In the darkness Dradian sat alone. A glass of wine swirled leisurely in his hand as he watched the battle before him unfold. A satisfied smile crept up his face.

"Oh Princess, I do adore your antics." He chuckled deeply as the Senshi continued to slaughter his youma.

"My Lord?" Nyda appeared beside him. A large ball of energy was shifting between her hands and she smiled sweetly down to him.

"The energy you requested, Lord Dradian. The youma have done very well." She handed it to him and he smiled in approval. The dark being absorbed it without a second thought.

"You always do well, Nyda. Now, watch the show with me."

Nyda grinned and settled herself neatly on one of the arms of the throne.

0

Moon didn't know exactly what was going on but she was suddenly very popular. The youma had ran into the park and waited for the Senshi to catch up. In seconds they were after the leader of the Senshi. Venus, Pluto, Endymion and Neptune had created a circle around her but Moon still found herself whacking the beasts with her staff constantly.

The others were desperately working their way up to her through the hoards of monsters to defend their princess better. Teres had managed to blow up enough of them with her creative powers to reach her brother and was currently helping him to ward off three more.

With a grunt she plunged a dagger into the back of one's neck and placed her palm to the middle of its back. A blast of energy later and it turned to dust and she moved forward to grab the next one by the arm. She stiffened as she felt something at her back but a flash of red told her Mars had jumped it.

Mars landed squarely on its back and sent an arrow through the head without another thought. She raised her bow to strike another but the youma suddenly faded away and reappeared further into the park. The group darted after them but stopped as the youma started to grunt and moan. Their black limbs spread out and each one of them spat fire on to the grounds and trees around them before disappearing altogether.

"Neptune! Mercury! Put it out!" Moon cried frantically and grabbed her boyfriend's hand in fright.

The two water Senshi flung out their best attacks but together they only put out a couple of trees. The fire was strong with magic. Teres frowned grimly, thinking of a solution. Mars hated that her element was being used against her and her eyes landed thoughtfully on Mercury. She grabbed at her teammate and stared into her eyes.

"Mercury, create a Shabon spray big enough to cover over the park and the streets. Neptune, help her to condense the water and create a heavy rain." Mars looked away from Neptune and nodded firmly to Mercury who smiled slightly and closed her eyes in concentration.

The flames had by now covered the park and had surrounded them. If they didn't hurry, it would engulf them. Mercury raised her arms and the fog appeared above them, rolling out over the park. It thickened and Neptune stepped closer as this was her cue to begin adding more moisture.

The other Senshi started to cough as the cloud had managed to stop the smoke from rising, forcing it down to the ground. The air grew heavy and with a near last breath, the group of protectors were doused in a heavy down pour.

When it stopped, the drenched team blearily looked around them at the smoldering park. Neptune and Mercury collapsed into their respective love's arms. Moon swiftly told them to leave for the mansion.

"Now what? Tokyo will notice someone burned down one of their parks." Venus wondered aloud and stared dismally around them. Mars felt her eyes fall on Teres with unease. Teres only smiled, wiping some soot from her face.

"Planet building Senshi at your service." She grinned and bowed lowly. Her brother didn't seem amused.

"Teres, this is a very large area." Endymion eyed the near half an acre of land. Teres smirked.

"I have enough energy. I'll meet your guys back home." Her tone was light but there was a finality to it that forced four of them to leave. Teres grinned at Mars' stubborn look.

"Watching over me?"

"Maybe." The raven haired Senshi sniffed and then stepped aside.

"Then prepare to be awed, my friend."

Mars watched in silence as Teres shook out her arms and allowed energy to pool into both hands. Two balls of the energy floated before her and each one morphed into two separate black dragons. Mars considered their large size as each one dove into the soot covered soil.

Each dragon swam through the soil, churning it and tilling it with efficiency. A few minutes passed and there were no longer any chard limbs or bushes to be seen. Mars grinned as Teres continued to impress her.

Teres called her dragons back to her and with swift cutting motions, the two dragons fell apart into dozens of smaller ones. In groups they ran over the freshly tilled soil and created new grass and grew bushes. Others ran over the barks and limbs of the trees and cleaned the bark and sprouted new buds on the limbs. The rest simply cleared the fountains and benches of any remnants of the fire.

Mars went to stand next to her as the dragons raced back to their creator and absorbed into her body. Teres wobbled slightly and smiled as Mars steadied her.

"Is something missing?" She glanced around, feeling something was off. Mars looked to the ground.

"The pathways were cobbled." She stated. Her eyes widened in amazement as Teres waved her hands intricately and periwinkle energy flowed beneath in tangled weaves. They were pushed upward as new stone was created beneath them.

"Very nice." Mars congratulated her but tenderly caught her crush as Teres's legs gave out.

"You lied." Mars grumbled sternly. Teres blinked up at her tiredly.

"Sorry. I'll be alright by morning."

Mars only sighed and scooped her up into her arms, disappearing from the park.

0

"Lord Dradian? Is that what you were looking for?" Nyda asked in bewilderment as she looked from the scene to her master. He chuckled and twirled his wine.

"The distraction, Nyda. It's the break in concentration we need."

"You make it seem so easy, My Lord." Nyda smiled as she flattered him, her lavender eyes watching as he crossed the dark room.

"It was easy, my dear. The Princess has opened herself to us. The crystal will soon be mine." He smiled to himself as he waved a hand. A six foot long dark crystal slab appeared before him, held up by three thick pillars five feet off the ground.

Nyda eyed it suspiciously.

"Rather small, My Lord." Her right hand ran along the dark padding of the slab.

He chuckled and turned to her, taking her chin gently and kissed her lips.

"Jealousy doesn't become you, Nyda."

0000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Hmmmmm, methinks the evil guy has something dangerous in the works. But then, they usually do. Review please!

BR


	7. So Obvious

A/N: Who's ready for a quick one? Well, actually, knowing me, what is supposed to be short and sweet usually turns into a lengthy piece...

WARNING: I am writing this story for enjoyment and not for profit. I do however own the original characters in this story. Flaming will not be tolerated.

0000000000000000000000

Title: Not Set In Stone

Chapter Seven

0000000000000000000000

Rei woke up a little early the next morning for someone who had just been through a rough battle. However, her multiple bruises and cuts were not the first things on her mind when sleep finally fell away.

The Teres princess across the hall from her jumped into her thoughts without warning. Heat flooded her cheeks as she remembered Terri saying she had once fallen in love with a girl back on the Moon and that she had found said girl.

And that she still loved her.

"I need Grandpa." Rei sighed and went about getting ready for the day.

A couple of hours later Terri awoke feeling slightly sore and desperately hungry. She wouldn't be telling anyone, not even Hotaru or Serena, that fixing the park had been more draining than she had expected. Truthfully, it had just barely been a year since she had repaired her own home world after Dradian's attack. She was still feeling very slight effects from that episode.

After a quick shower, Terri padded down to the kitchen. Some of the others were still asleep or out of the mansion already. It was nearly noon. She smiled as she thought of Hotaru trying to convince her two loving mothers that she needed to stay home today in order to look after her weakened princess. Hotaru was incredibly sweet.

"Good morning, Terri." Serena said cheerfully as she settled down into a chair at the counter.

"Morning, Serenity." She smiled back, not missing the way the blonde's eyes twinkled at the use of her old name.

"I guess we're the only ones hungry. I was just about to make some pancakes. Would you like some? Or I could call Menia in here if you want something other than Earthly food?" Serena asked as she went for the intercom. Terri's eyes widened in panic and stopped her.

"No! No, pancakes sound great. Menia's someone we'll keep for later."

"Ok, but you'll have to let her fuss over you at some point. She's a little like Luna that way." Serena giggled and started gathering her ingredients for their late breakfast.

"Luna...I remember meeting Luna. A very nice woman, always looking after you."

Serena blushed and nodded. Luna was still looking after her, in just the same way that Menia kept after her own charge.

"Where are they, by the way? Luna should be like glue during this." Terri chuckled at her sister's face as she set juice in front of her.

"I've been thinking about that. I have a feeling both her and Artemis knew you were coming. They said they needed to go on their own trip for awhile. They left just before you arrived."

Terri furrowed her brow in thought about their quick decision to leave Serenity and the others as the pair fell into silence. Had they both been warned ahead of time? Who could have told them? Why would they leave their princess without their guidance?

"Terri?"

"Yes?"

"Have you always been in love with Rei?"

0

Rei was currently sipping tea with her grandfather outside. The sun was shining brightly and there was barely a breeze. It was going to be a terribly hot day.

"So, my lovely granddaughter – what's brought you back to the temple early? I know your hard times are not over yet." The tan old man gave her a side long glance. She smirked at him. He really was wise and perceptive, qualities the old man had passed on to his granddaughter.

"Haven't you enjoyed my visit, Grandpa?"

"Yes, but I know you, Rei. You need my help."

She set her tea cup down with a sigh. Did he have to make is sound so selfish?

"Grandpa, the girl I told you about? Darien's sister –"

"Terressia?"

"Yes...I'm confused about her." She said, turning fully to her grandpa.

"In what way?"

"I think I love her, Grandpa."

He waited patiently for her to continue, searching her young face.

"Terri's only been here for a little over a month and so much has changed. I'm finally happy for Serena but I feel like I'm back at square one. My emotions are conflicted and I can't tell if I love her or I'm just –"

"Lustful?"

"Grandpa! I never want to hear you say that again! Don't creep me out when I need your advice!" She gave him a heated glare and he just smiled, motioning for her to go on.

"Anyways, there's more to it. I'm remembering more of her from the past. This strange girl nearly the same age as us with beautiful dark eyes. Times when we visited Earth with Serenity...I used to look for her. And Terri told me yesterday, that she had fallen in love back on the Moon. She said she found this girl again. Terri said she was the same girl she had admired so long ago."

"Did she say this girl was you?" He asked gently, touching his granddaughter's arm.

"No, but I get the feeling –"

0

"Did you know that Rei loves you?" Terri asked as they finished their meal. Serena had seemed to have known since the beginning, even before Mina. She wondered if she knew about Rei as well.

"I know now, but when I was younger, I had no clue. She didn't either, not until a couple of years ago." Serena responded with some sadness. Terri understood though. There was nothing Serena could have done to make Rei feel better.

"It doesn't matter now though, Rei realizes she's not in love me anymore. She's falling very hard for you, Terri. It's funny that neither of you noticed because it's obvious to everyone else." The blonde princess giggled and took their plates away. Terri blushed deep red at that.

"Really? I thought I was hiding my feelings well, except for yesterday's slip up."

"Oh Terri, Rei's always looking for you, seeking you out specifically. Whether she knows it or not, everyone can see where you two are headed." Serena held back a laugh as she continued, "Even your brother noticed! And Darien's crap with these things but he's happy for you."

Terri smiled at that. That was a fear out of the way. She had been so wrapped up in keeping her feelings in check and concealed from Rei she forgot about the others.

The others...

Terri felt her stomach drop and fear overwhelm her.

"Terri, what's the matter?"

"Where is Rei now?!"

Serena gave her a confused look, "She's at the Temple."

"Get everyone there, now!"

0

"I don't know what to do, Grandpa." Rei shut her eyes in defeat. Grandpa gave a low sigh and settled next to her, hugging her with one arm.

"You have to talk to her, Rei. You might be surprised."

"Thanks Grandpa, I- Grandpa MOVE!"

Rei felt the power signature a mere second too late as she shoved her grandfather aside. Nyda was on her and had slammed her back into the wall of the Temple, a dagger to her throat. The raven haired guardian growled as she struggled to keep the blade from nicking her neck. She glared up at the enemy as Nyda only grinned crazily down upon her.

"Grandpa! Run!" She yelled out, trying to get her legs out from where the lavender haired minion had managed to pin them.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, it's not the old man I'm after!" Nyda cackled and redoubled her efforts to run Rei through with her dagger.

"Nyda!" A voice screamed right before a pair of boots rammed into the minion's side, causing Nyda to cry out in pain as she and her assailant tumbled towards the steps.

Rei was hauled to her feet by Jupiter and Moon and checked over. She barely noticed as her eyes stayed where Teres was just getting up from taking out Nyda.

"Rei, did she hurt you?"

"Jupiter, what the hell is going on?! TERES!" Rei pulled away from them fiercely as she watched Teres struggle to stay standing as Nyda moved closer to her.

"Princess, what's the matter? You're looking ill!" Nyda smirked and then delivered a roundhouse kick to Teres's stomach, sending her flying off the steps and down to the stone pathway.

Rei heard the others call her name but she ran forward and jumped down towards her teammate, feeling her body transform as she landed. She was over to Teres before Nyda and called out her bow. Her eyes flicked to the others and noticed they were otherwise occupied with youma.

"You won't be winning this time, sweetheart!" Nyda smiled and sent a large wave of energy at her so massive Mars was unable to block it and was blown back. She recovered quickly and made her way back to the fallen Teres.

"No, little Fire Senshi, I think not this time. There won't be any saving her." Came a deep chuckle from behind her as she was suddenly bound with energy and Dradian appeared beside her.

Nyda took this as her cue and leapt over to Teres, pulling out the same dagger she had attacked Rei with not minutes before. Mars watched in fear as the dagger was brought down into Teres's leg.

"No!" Mars felt herself yell as Teres screamed in agony, her body waking as pain raced through her.

"Oh, but that's not the surprise." Dradian chuckled and Mars was forced to watch as the black handle of the dagger melted and slid down over the blade. It slithered over the metal and into Teres's wound, dissolving the metal.

The brunette princess cried out anew as the black substance climbed over her skin, thickening and enveloping her in its hold. Mars barely heard the others yelling and trying to get to them as she focused on Teres crying out in her now rage and pain. There was anger in her navy eyes and it mirrored the hatred in Mar's amethyst ones.

"You should calm down, Senshi. It's no use." Dradian laughed and laid one had on her shoulder, sending electricity all over her. Mars screamed in pain and fell to the stone ground next to Teres, unable to move.

Teres had now stopped screaming and was calmer as she stared at her teammate. Mars felt her consciousness slipping and barely had time to comprehend Teres telling her anything before she blacked out.

00000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Dradian seems to have the upper hand now and Rei is out, there's no telling how pissed off she's going to be when she wakes. Review Please!

BR


	8. Pain

A/N: So for once, I actually know what's going to happen! When I finished I was totally surprised, did I see that coming? Nopers.

WARNING: I am writing this story for enjoyment and not for profit. I do however own the original characters in this story. Flaming will not be tolerated.

0000000000000000000000

Title: Not Set In Stone

Chapter Eight

0000000000000000000000

There was a blur of voices talking all around her and Rei knew this wasn't her bedroom. There was too much light and far too many voices. Everyone knew Rei hated to be woken before she was ready. The raven haired Senshi did know that her entire body was alive with pain and even waking up was excruciating.

"It's going to be impossible to keep her down-" Michiru whispered to the group huddled near the infirmary bed. Haruka grabbed her hand and squeezed, hoping to calm the worry in her lover's eyes.

"She's right, she'll want to go immediately." Mako nodded in agreement. Ami sighed and turned back to the bed in which her patient was currently...

"Rei! Guys! She's waking up! Rei, try not to move, blink if you can hear me." Ami was instantly hovering over her, touching two fingers to her wrist and checking her pulse. The blue haired genius was nearly breathless as she tried to stare at the monitor screens and at Rei at the same time. A number of happy and relieved sighs were heard as amethyst eyes fluttered open and stared at Ami.

"Rei, if you can-" Ami smiled slightly at the impatient blink she received.

"Now, listen carefully. When Dradian attacked you he managed to burn your muscles, all of them. Between Hotaru and I, you should be healed enough to move _but_ –" Ami gave her a stern expression before she dared to move. "I want to hear you speak first." The Ice Senshi gave a small nod to signal Rei to talk.

"How long have I been out?" Rei winced at her own voice. It sounded like gravel and her head wanted to explode.

"A day and a half." Hotaru was next to her now, placing her healing hands to an arm. Rei relaxed as the pain started to lessen.

"Do you remember what happened, Rei? We weren't sure how Dradian frying you would affect your brain." Mako asked with concern as she peeked over her shorter girlfriend. Rei managed to growl at the unintentional slight to her weak moment.

Thinking about it though...

"Where's Terri?" The question was quiet and Rei was painfully aware that none of them were looking at her now.

"Where is she?!" Anger started to boil through her and she sat up quickly, ignoring the slight pain.

"Rei –"

"We tried so hard." Ami's voice shook slightly. Her blue eyes were unable to hide the truth as Rei's eyes widened in fear and then she was gone from the bed.

Rei checked the pool, then the training facility. She called her name out in the kitchen and the family room. She felt her heart ache when Terri wasn't in their favorite place, the fire room. Rei knew that tears were raging forth as Terri didn't show up on the deck or in the meditation room.

"Terri." Her name fell off her lips as she arrived in the darkened bedroom.

The princess hadn't been here, either. The bureau door was open slightly; there was an outfit for the day hanging by her mirror.

The bed was unmade. Terri would have straightened it by now.

"Terri -" A sob followed closely behind and Rei found herself sinking to the floor as her tears flowed over her porcelain skin.

0

"Lord Dradian! Look!" Nyda felt glee well up in her as she stared down at the now prone figure on the slab. Dradian appeared next to her and grinned.

"She finally gave in." He smiled as he leisurely stroked an arm, watching as the darkened energy attached to the body with renewed vigor.

"This is what you wanted, my Lord. Everything is yours now." Nyda smiled darkly up at him, leaning on his taller frame.

"No, my pet, no. This is my stepping stone."

With one last pleased look to the body on the slab, Dradian pulled his minion away.

Alone in the dark room, the body dressed in a simple dark cloth did nothing to stop the dark energy.

There was no twitching.

There were no low moans of pain.

There was no sign of life.

Alone in the dark room, the Princess of Teres lay eerily still.

000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Ooooo, creepy. I guess short and sweet arrived! I hope you all enjoyed this little teaser chapter. Please review!!

BR


	9. Nothing or Everything

A/N: I have been having one good idea after the next for this story and I would just like to say the ending of this story has changed quite a bit. I'm so excited for all these changes to happen! I hope this keeps you all on your toes. Enjoy!

WARNING: I am writing this story for enjoyment and not for profit. I do however own the original characters in this story. Flaming will not be tolerated.

0000000000000000000

Title: Not Set In Stone

Chapter Nine

0000000000000000000

"Rei?" Serena called out softly from within the doorway. The blonde princess tugged on a pigtail as she looked on into the darkness of the room.

The day had flown by or so it seemed to Serena. She and Darien along with Mina and Setsuna had been combing over the attack sites for clues since the early morning hours. It was Darien's hope that somewhere there was a clue or traceable energy that Dradian left behind that would lead him to his sister. So far the search hadn't turned up anything dependable. Darien had returned to the mansion only to rest with the others until Serena would let him go back out.

Still, Serena didn't think he was going half as mad as Rei was now. Her return home had her immediately going up to Terri's bedroom, where her Senshi had said the raven haired girl had refused to leave. Her blue eyes filled with sadness at the sight of her most stubborn Senshi sitting next to the bed on the floor.

Black hair spilled over her unmoving form, hiding her face and arms that were pressed into her drawn up knees. Serena's heart ached as she recalled Terri's training. She closed her eyes and let her heart go out for Rei. Serena had finally gained control over her light and pure heart that she used to unconsciously use to win her battles. Her power was her beacon that allowed her to heal souls.

"Oh Rei." Serena moved in finally, feeling that Rei had accepted her help. She rushed to her side and enveloped Rei in a loving hug.

"She's not here." Rei spoke softly, her voice uneven and gravelly. Her face was streaked with dried tears and her amethyst eyes were red and puffy.

"I know. She'll be back though. Terri belongs with us and we will find her." The blonde spoke with confidence, pulling back the long raven tresses.

"They refused to let me go anywhere."

"They're worried about you."

"Terri needs us and we're here!" She growled lowly, tensing.

"We need to figure out how to get to her, Rei."

Serena relaxed as Rei put her head on her shoulder.

"Go freshen up and meet us down stairs."

Rei followed what she knew was an order.

0

Elsewhere, Nyda was peering down at the body of Princess Terressia with a mixture of interest and disgust on her face. She ran a hand over an arm, caressing it lightly. A smirk appeared on her lips as she leaned closer.

"You're lovely Princess, really you are. It's finally all your good for, a pretty face to look at." A small, thrilled giggle escaped her and she pressed her cheek to Terressia's. Her lavender hair mingled slightly with brown as she nuzzled her cheek. Pulling back she frowned.

"For shame Princess!" She scolded, "You're so cold! Careful you don't freeze to death!" Nyda cackled as she faded away.

Torches suddenly lit and the body of Terressia could be seen, pale and still on the slab.

0

Rei came to the conclusion that she couldn't be bothered to actually get dressed for the rest of the day. She had stood underneath the hot water of her shower until she had rationally, as well as possible, thought about what had happened and what was about to happen.

Dradian had taken Terri and had set her up for the capture by using Rei, one of her beloved teammates. She had been the only Senshi out and alone that day. Dradian had known that Terri would use her creation abilities to recreate the park his youma had burned down. He had known she would be weakened by the effort.

As she slipped into a pair of cotton pants and a sweater Rei came to the assumption that Terri was going to be used against them. The question was 'how', of course. He could only be so imaginative with the idea.

Downstairs in the family room, where they had first learned the truth of Terri's existence, her friends immediately hushed as she entered. Nine sets of eyes fell on her, worry etched into every single color. Serena motioned for her to sit by her and Rei obliged.

"Rei, don't get upset. We are just worried about you, we know you care deeply for Terri." Serena said gently while handing her a cup of tea.

"In other words, don't go charging off without us fireball." Mako said with a grin. Mina giggled slightly next to her and Rei actually felt her heart lighten a little.

"There's only so much we can do until Dradian shows up again." Mina wondered aloud as they settled back in silence. Ami shook her head firmly at that.

"No, we can search for Terri's power signature. Or we can search for Dradian's. We shouldn't just wait for the enemy to rear up and use her against us." The blue haired young woman stared at the others with determination.

Serena grinned and stood.

"Then let's begin. We need alternating shifts of Senshi. Some out trying to find Terri, some here at the mansion to keep an eye on the cameras." Serena eyed them all firmly and she could tell each of her Senshi were lightly awed by her thought out plans.

"Setsuna, I want you at the gates. Try to find us a clue." The blonde turned to Rei as everyone started shifting into their roles.

"Rei, I want to you to try reading the fire. The Gates might be unclear for Sets and whatever she comes up with we can cross reference with what you come up with."

Rei stared at her leader with a small smile.

"Cross reference? Do you know what that means?" She grinned as the blonde's face fell into confusion.

"What?...Rei! Don't be mean!!" Serena whined and threw a pillow at her. The others giggled at them, relaxing in the normalcy.

The moment was broken the second Rei disappeared to the Fire room.

A couple of hours later, Rei had completely shut out the existence of the others. Her mind was solely focused on what the fire would tell her of Terri's abduction. Anything that led to getting her back or affirmation that they would.

Just being in the room caused her pain. She and Terri had spent so much time in there together. She had nothing but fond memories and Rei feared that all she would have left were those memories.

Her hands moved in rhythmic time with her chanting as she searched the fire for answers. It had given her little all day. Her eyes had fallen shut in fierce concentration. Rei went back to the day Terri had asked about her future hoping the memory would ignite a response.

Rei nearly missed the subtle tug of suggestion in her gut.

The fire started reaching out to her, pulling her into the vision she had had last of Terri. Once again she was going through the Crystal Palace of Tokyo in the future. She moved easily past the shadowed figures of people who didn't matter. In a room she found Terri's blurred form, smiling and laughing with another. Rei was hit with a strong feeling of love and happiness though the person with her was undeniably dark.

She came out of the vision gasping from the exertion.

Rei found that as she sat there on her pillow, she still felt the happiness from her vision.

"Why?" She wondered aloud. Her amethyst eyes glanced warily at the fire. How was that suppose to be helpful?

Rei felt her eyes slit in suspicion. Why was Terri's form so blurry? In her visions, normally the target was crystal clear. She could see them, she could read them, she could tell they were there.

_Is it possible we won't get her back?_ Her heart started to pound faster.

0

Dradian smirked from his seated position on his throne. His long cape was wound around one arm so that he wouldn't sit on it and his other hand held a glass of dark wine. His cold, black eyes watched with slight amusement as Nyda looked over the body standing before him.

"Isn't it beautiful, Nyda?"

"What is it, My Lord?" Nyda sniffed around the body, staring at it suspiciously.

"It's nothing, my dear."

"Nothing." She repeated and then gave a feral smile to her master. "May I, My Lord?"

"Hmmm..." He cupped his chin in thought and then locked eyes with the body. There was a spark of recognition in the glazed over orbs. "Yes, Nyda, go ahead."

Nyda pulled out a small dagger. She moved silently behind the body standing in front of her lord. Excitement coursed through her being, electric thrills from the thought of causing pain thrummed her evil heart along as she raised the dagger high above the body's head.

Her hand went to swing down just as the body disappeared and confusion swept into her lavender eyes. Suddenly, Nyda cried out in pain as a cold foot cracked her hand open and the dagger fell to the floor with a clatter. The sharp pain in her hand was soon joined by the intense pain in her back where the cold foot had kicked her in the middle of her spine. She was thrown forward, sprawled in front of her master on the floor.

Nyda grimaced in pain as she pulled herself up. Her master was chuckling deeply at the small scene. She turned, pulling her light purple hair from her eyes. A growl escaped her at the still body standing where it had kicked her down.

"Interesting my lord but what use will it be?"

Without removing his amused eyes from nothing, he replied, "It will gain me the Silver Crystal."

0

A couple of days had gone by. Rei had been kept stuck inside the house under protest. Serena had said it was because they needed to know if the fire would give any new information and that she was still healing from her injuries. The fire Senshi had grumbled but obliged her leader dutifully. Rei knew she was being kept inside out of the others fear that she would go on a dangerous hunt without them.

They were probably right.

Meanwhile, she wasn't the only one to go partially insane. Menia, without her youthful and stubborn princess to take care of, was chasing the others around. She was forcing them all to eat copious amounts of food, both earthly and alien. The old woman chastised them for not resting long enough before going out to search and used her might to keep them still. Menia was also cleaning everything not personal to the others. Rei was sure that Terri had never had a room so clean or that she let her guardian clean her room, ever.

There wasn't one spec of dust.

"No Menia, I can't rest right now. I have to go train." Haruka could be heard down the hallway and Rei instantly ducked into the fire room where she was safe.

"Yes, you should rest! You trained earlier, Senshi of the Sword! "

"Menia, you know, I heard Mako has been at it all day. Don't you think she's a needier case than me?"

Rei snickered at the near overwhelming frustration in Haruka's voice. It seemed to work because Menia bid the Senshi farewell quickly and headed towards the other side of the mansion.

She sighed and turned towards her duty for the third time that day. The fire was refusing to reveal anything new to her since her last vision which had been no help. It really had only caused her more pain at the thought of losing Terri for sure.

"Fire, did I offend you? Am I not searching correctly? The present and future have told me nothing..." Rei paused as she stood in front of the large flames held in by the magically enforced pit.

Her body fell fluidly to her pillow, folding into her familiar kneeling position. Her hands worked rapidly, her voice chanting steadily as her mind fell into a trance. Memories raced in front of her as she searched for the place in the past that may tell her something.

Rei could have kicked herself for not figuring it out sooner. The present and future were nothing to the past. The past was frozen in place, nothing moving, nothing out of place, not in her mind. She should have known to look there first.

Her face furrowed in pain the instant the fire had helped her to find the right memory. The day of the attack. Mars had attacked Nyda after the minion had beaten Teres. Nyda had thrown her away and she briefly felt the pain of the blow. Next she saw the others tangled up with youma, unable to get to them. Mars was focused on Teres, limp and struggling on the stone pathway.

She never saw him coming.

Dradian's touch incapacitated her. Her body lit afire a second time as his electricity viciously attacked every nerve in her body, every muscle tensing and burning. Through the haze of pain, Rei could see Mars fall next to Teres now writhing in pain from the black substance crawling over her. Teres's lips moved and Rei's vision stopped.

_You'll know what to do. I know you can. _

Rei fell out of the vision with her hands on the stone before her. Her hair spilled forward like a dark curtain as she gasped for air, trying to shake off the feel of Dradian's touch.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

The raven haired Senshi was nearly calm again when the alarms went off. Without thought she transported herself to the Alert room. Every other Senshi arrived within seconds. All eyes were on Mina's wide, worried blue eyes.

"He's made an appearance."

"Where?" Serena asked.

"The placed he landed."

"Then let's go." Serena said seriously, turning to leave.

"Wait," Mina grabbed her hand and looked to the monitor with the camera showing the high, little valley they had first fought Dradian's youma.

"He's not alone."

Every pair of eyes snapped to look at the monitor.

Long brown hair was blowing in the wind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: I think I've hit a cliff obsession. It's like the third one in a row! Please review!

BR


	10. Damages

A/N: Alright, let's see what kind of damage I can inflict! Read on!

WARNING: I am writing this story for enjoyment and not for profit. I do however own the original characters in this story. Flaming will not be tolerated.

0000000000000000000

Title: Not Set In Stone

Chapter Ten

0000000000000000000

Senshi Saturn was a slightly different personality from Hotaru. The Senshi of Death and Rebirth was far more serious and down to business. There were hardly ever any smiles or giggles. Saturn rarely showed any expression besides pain or intense calm. Hotaru was generally cheerful and her face glowing with innocence.

Right now, both of them were supremely scared and confused.

"Princess?" Saturn whispered in her confusion while on the inside Hotaru was nearly crying with worry.

Venus and Pluto stayed close to the girl they thought of as their daughter, casting concerned glances between themselves.

They had transported to the small valley as a group. Nothing could be heard but wind as everyone stared in fear at the three bodies floating above them. Mars felt the start of a growl in her throat and her hand started to heat up with flames. Her amethyst eyes were narrowed as she looked upward.

Dradian only smiled down upon them with Nyda to his left. The dark hearted minion only grinned as she twisted her lavender hair between her fingers. His cape fluttered in the wind, the fabric gently brushing against the tanned skin of the body to his right.

Terressia's near thigh length hair was blowing in the light wind. The sun made nearly every silver strand stand out and shine. She stared straight ahead, not moving a muscle. A simple black toga was wrapped around her body, going half way down her thighs. Simple black, flat footed sandals covered her feet.

Mars felt her heart pound against her chest. Terri looked paler than normal.

"Senshi! The last few days have been very entertaining for me. You see, I've been watching you race about the city looking and searching for your dear Princess."

They flinched but remained silent. Endymion and Moon wanted to be the first to deal with him.

"Teres! Come back to us! Whatever he's done, you can break through!" Senshi Moon called out to her pleadingly reaching out with her inner light.

Dradian only chuckled in delight.

"Try as you might, Princess of the White Moon, but she cannot hear you."

Endymion growled, turning his full attention to his sister.

"Terressia! You can hear me, I know you can! I'm your brother, you know me!"

There was a strong sense of disappointment as Terri continued to float there without any sort of recognition.

Nyda cackled in her amusement as Dradian motioned at Terri to move forward.

Mars felt her stomach clench in hate as her friend did as was told.

"You think the call of family will bring her back to you? There is nothing left there to call for!" Dradian smirked as he watched the look of apprehension and confusion swipe across their faces.

"Tell them, tell them who you are." He commanded and Terri looked down at them with her glazed over eyes and started to speak.

"I am nothing."

"Terressia! Come back to us! Fight the hold he has on you!" Endymion was starting to shake and his girlfriend laid a calming hand on his arm.

"What have you done? This plan of yours will never work, we will get her back!" Moon yelled up to him, determination blazing in her blue eyes.

"If there was something of her to get back." Dradian said suddenly.

Mars thought she could feel her own shock bounce off the others and come back to her again.

"Wh-what does that mean?" Moon stuttered in her surprise.

"It means she's nothing but a body now. She's nothing but my beautiful little doll. Nothing will do everything I say."

Nyda giggled in delight and took out a small dagger. With an adoring glance to her master she handed the dagger over.

"You can not destroy a Senshi's soul! Teres would never allow it!

Dradian only grinned darkly and handed the dagger to his doll. She took it without hesitation.

The Senshi sucked in a collective breath.

"Cut off your hair."

Terri reached behind her neck without moving her head and collected her long hair in one hand. With the other she brought up the dagger and sliced cleanly through the dark tresses.

Saturn's audible cries caused Nyda to break out into laughter as Mars felt her heart break at the sight of brown hair falling strand by strand to the grass.

Terri handed the dagger back and continued to look dead ahead as her now chin length hair settled back into stillness.

"I have complete control! She does nothing without my command or suggestion. She is my doll and you can only guess what one mission I have given her."

Dradian motioned for Nyda to go and she did after giving the Senshi an overly amused stare. The silver haired man touched Terri's body on the shoulder and she turned her head to look at him.

"They're all yours, do as you were told." Dradian faded away, leaving the nine Senshi and Endymion alone with Terri's body on the high, little valley.

Terri floated slowly down to the grass. Her glazed over navy eyes stared at them, rarely blinking. The second her feet touched the grass the Senshi started to call to her as one. Except for Mars and Saturn, each one begged her to recognize them. They loved and missed her. They had been searching for her for days.

Only Mars knew it was futile.

Terri only watched them in silence as her hands drew up long, sharp rocks from the dirt beneath her. She gripped each one and her body suddenly shifted into a fierce stance.

"Inners! The Princess!" Venus called out suddenly as her body instinctively flew in front of her blonde leader.

Moon only gasped as Endymion yanked her back into the protective square of energy created by her inner Senshi. Her blue eyes widened as her sister's body flew at them, fully prepared to strike.

Mars closed her eyes against the attack. Her ears picked up the loud cries of three of the outer Senshi surging forward to defend their group. Saturn found herself rooted in place, her fear of having to fight the woman she had grown to love so dearly keeping her still and shocked into silence.

Neptune had gracefully shot forward and reached Terri first. As the aqua haired Senshi went to punch her friend she left her face unblocked and unchecked. Terri swiftly did a back flip and her feet came upward to slam into Neptune's chin with a crack that sent the woman flying to the ground. Off to her right, Terri barely noticed in time that Uranus was swinging down on her with her golden sword. She did not cry out when the sword grazed her upper arm and caused a shallow cut.

The blonde Senshi kept on her and fiercely swung at her, improving her marksmen ship every time the blade came close to Terri's tanned skin.

"Terri! What are you doing?!" Uranus asked as her arm blocked another punch. Terri's eyes only stared and she disappeared as a hilt came too near her face.

"Wha-" Uranus looked around before yelled out in pain as one of the sharp stones Terri carried dug into her back deeply.

"My Master desires the Imperium Silver Crystal." Her mono toned voice spoke before she kicked Uranus in the wound she had created. Uranus screamed in pain and fell forward to the grass.

Terri turned towards her goal once again, focused only on getting to her target.

Venus was the only inner Senshi with her eyes wide open. Her love for Setsuna Meiou had been buried to keep from being a distraction. It took an amazing amount of control to not even subtly look at Pluto coming up behind Terri's body. Even one small gesture would let Terri know she was about to be attacked.

It was with great pain that Venus watched her lover bring her staff down upon Terri and strike her harshly on the side of the head. The move caught Terri completely off guard and sent her flying into a nearby tree.

"Pluto, I don't think the Princess wants Terri killed." Neptune said as she came up beside her teammate. Pluto only blushed as she landed.

"I didn't mean to strike her so hard."

Terri had yet to move from her crumpled state by the tree as not far away Uranus struggled to get up. The cut in her back was deep and wide due to the jagged stones Terri had used. Just breathing was difficult for her.

Neptune rushed over to help her. Though she was too worried over her love's wound to notice the movement under the ground.

Or that Terri had made it to a stand and was touching the tree.

Aqua eyes flew open in surprise as Uranus's body was suddenly rushed up into the air by dozens of thick tree roots. Uranus gasped as roots covered her body, swarming her torso and each limb with a strong grip. Terri started walking away from the tree just as Neptune growled in rage and rushed forward. A large Deep Submerge was being called into her hand and she released it uncaring of the damage it did.

The tree took the damage as Terri jumped over the attack and then transported behind the sea Senshi. Neptune swung around and her eyes widened in fear.

"Terri!" The last thing she saw was the many tiny, sharp stones hovering around Terri before they flew at her.

The overwhelming pain pulled her under as she was staked to the tree.

Terri raised up a much larger chunk of rock to finish her off with but dropped it as soon as she heard the familiar sound of energy rushing forth.

Endymion nearly cried as he watched his baby sister be swept up into Pluto's Dead Scream. It broke his heart as he watched the energy tear at her and still she didn't cry out. When it ended, Terri was in tatters. Her skin was bleeding in multiple places and her clothing was shredded. Her expression was the same.

"My Master desires the Imperium Silver Crystal." She stated again and then disappeared into the ground.

"Pluto!" Moon called out as soon as she saw the opening in the ground behind the keeper of time.

Pluto's focus was elsewhere as she watched for Terri's body and she started to turn too late. Luke warm hands grabbed at her forearms and neck. Concern leaked through Pluto's thoughts as her head bristled with pain from Terri's butting into her own.

"Tell him you won't get it." Pluto whispered to her friend. Terri only answered in silence and deep down, Pluto came to the realization there may be no getting Terri back.

There may be only one way to stop her.

Endymion started to yell and curse as he watched Pluto draw up all her energy. He felt his girlfriend pull at him and explain he couldn't get out of the energy field. The prince simply had to trust in Pluto.

Deep down Serenity knew Pluto could not stop Terri.

Pluto finally let loose with one last roar of rage as the energy engulfed them both. Terri's cold hands gripped her tighter and her body arched against her. Pluto could not tell otherwise if she was affected until the attack ended.

"My Master desires the Imperium Silver Crystal." A tired voice spoke behind her. Pluto felt tears prick her eyes as she knew she had failed.

Venus finally lost her composure as she watched thick tree roots drill through her lover's shoulders and Setsuna crying out in pain before passing out. Her energy spent, the woman hung there in her jeans and shirt while more tree roots attacked her body. Her arms and legs were cut as the tree dug into her randomly.

When she was finished, Terri slipped to the ground sluggishly though still standing. Her toga was little more than a scrap of cloth now, her sandals completely missing. Short brown hair swung with sweat and dirt as she moved forward unable to stop her mission to get the crystal.

The other's moved in closer to their leader since the shield had been broken. Venus stood weeping, her glowing chain held taught between her hands.

And just as Mars thought she was going to have to strike her crush's body down, Terri looked to the sky and vanished.

There was no hesitation as each one of the unharmed Senshi reverted back to their normal forms. Mina ran over to her girlfriend. Darien and Serena ran over to Michiru. They stared at her in sadness, conversing on to how most gently let her down. Ami and Mako very carefully lifted Haruka into their arms as the roots had disappeared back into the tree. They transported back to the mansion followed closely by Darien and Serena with Michiru. Mina whimpered to herself as she lifted Setsuna's longer frame into her arms lovingly and faded away.

Rei only stared. The high little valley that had once been undisturbed by anything but animals was suddenly torn up and humming with left over magic.

It was ironic that it had been Terri's creation abilities to cause the damage.

Rei's heart was starting to ache more the longer she stood there. Her large amethyst eyes swung over to spot Hotaru still in the spot she had been since the beginning. The sadness in her dark purple eyes was nearly enough to break Rei.

"Hotaru?" She called to the younger girl. When Hotaru didn't respond she walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her still form.

"She's not in there, Rei." Hotaru finally said after a few minutes. Rei only held her closer.

"She is Hotaru. Don't give up yet." Rei stared into the purple that rivaled her own when Hotaru twisted around in her arms.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked quietly, placing a kiss to Hotaru's head. The smaller girl nodded and allowed Rei to scoop her up into her arms.

"Rei." Hotaru said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"You're going to get her back." Hotaru said it quickly with such firmness that Rei only stared back as she transported them back to the mansion.

No more was said between them as Rei tucked Hotaru in for the night. Not that it was necessary for a twelve year old but Rei felt with her two normal guardians so preoccupied, the girl needed extra attention. Hotaru's eyes followed her every move and Rei tried not to show that the intensity unnerved her.

What could Hotaru suddenly know and understand that she was banking everything on Rei? Did it have something to do with what Terri had said to her in her vision?

With one last look to Hotaru, Rei shut the door.

Could she get Terri back?

_I don't know but, Ares I'm going to try._

000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Sorry it's been a little longer than normal. Time just got away from me. Anywhatsit, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

BR


	11. Inches to Death

A/N: Alright people, we're getting down to the wire! I think maybe three or more chapters and I'm finished! Then my next project will be one of the one-shots and I'll start on the sequel to this. Hopefully. I guess we'll just see what happens. Enjoy!

WARNING: I am writing this story for enjoyment and not for profit. I do however own the original characters in this story. Flaming will not be tolerated.

000000000000000000

Title: Not Set In Stone

Chapter Eleven

000000000000000000

That night after the battle with Terri's body was one of the most solemn and broken-hearted scenes Rei had ever witnessed among her friends. Serena, Ami, and Mako, along with Darien and herself were busy tending to their three fallen teammates. Mina could do nothing but stare at her prone lover with worry and hold her hand close to her face.

The damage inflicted was staggering.

All three had severe concussions as well as were hooked up to a couple of machines each. Haruka, besides the concussion, had nearly every bone crushed, sprained, or fractured. The tree roots had squeezed with all their might and nearly eighty percent of her body was bruised. There were numerous shallow cuts and a large amount of blood had collected under her skin on her neck. As much as Ami hated to do it, she put a leech to work on the blood. The blue haired genius had also carefully wrapped Haruka's cracked ribs, afraid that any small movement to rash would puncture a lung.

Next to Haruka, Michiru lay just as still. Serena had set immediately to taking out any last bits of wood or stone from the over thirty wounds along her body. The blonde leader had then disinfected and bandaged each individual wound. Besides other bruises and cuts Michiru had a large, swollen chin that had started to bleed a little from being kicked by Terri's body. Serena allowed not even one bandage to get too soaked with blood and had Rei fetch her more antiseptic when she thought necessary.

Setsuna was least of their worries though her wounds were just as serious. Around the jade haired woman's forearms and neck were finger shaped bruises. A painful reminder of who they had been fighting. Her own energy had scraped her skin, leaving a slight burn here and there. Though most troublesome were the twin wounds in her shoulders. Mina had gently washed and wrapped the near two-inch holes in Setsuna's shoulders. Ami had completed a scan during her exam of all three and although she would heal well enough, Setsuna's muscle and bones had been severely damaged there.

Each warrior there thanked their lucky stars they had Senshi energy to heal them.

"Mina..." Serena touched her friend on the arm lightly. Mina stared up with blurry sky blue eyes.

"I think you should go to bed."

"I can't, Setsuna needs me." Mina turned her attention back to the bed. Serena sighed and started to glow softly.

"Mina, Hotaru will need you in the morning. The others will watch over Sets and let you know if anything happens. Fitful sleep is better than no sleep."

Mina sniffed and nodded. She laid Setsuna's hand neatly by her side and shuffled out of the infirmary.

"Odango, you're really getting good at that." Rei whispered beside her. Serena jumped slightly in surprise but relaxed and smiled at her friend.

"All thanks to –" She caught herself with a sharp breath. Rei's raven head fell slightly.

"It'll be alright Rei. I'll never let him win."

Amethyst eyes gazed back with mixed emotions.

0

Nyda was hovering in the air with her legs crossed, gazing curiously at the body standing before her master. She looked at it upside down, sideways, and right side up. The short hair made it seem completely different.

"It's like a trophy." She stated with certainty as she poked the body in the arm. Her lavender eyes curiously inspected the grit that came back with her finger. A frown distorted her features and she rubbed her finger on the tattered toga.

Dradian merely chuckled at her antics.

"Yes, Nyda my dear, I quite agree." Dradian allowed himself to stare into the glazed over navy, getting lost in their fog. It amazed him that she was still lovely even in her disheveled state. Nothing's hair was mussed and dirty, her skin covered in dirt, blood, and sweat. Her toga seemed to be held on by a lonesome mighty thread.

The overall sight could entertain him for days.

"Nyda, make sure it gets clean please. Do not cause anymore damage to it." Dradian pulled a silver strand of hair behind his ears and waved her off.

"Go on then." He said to the body. It only blinked and faded away.

"A couple of more stepping stones to go."

The sound of his laughter filled the room.

0

A couple of days went by and Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna all woke after a complete day of sleep. Their magic had healed them quite a bit while they slept. Michiru's chin had healed, leaving only the slightest crack of skin open. The wounds along her sides from the stones were small dots of raw skin. She still felt severely sore.

Haruka's ribs had healed and while she was still extremely sore, she insisted on sitting up and walking every now and then. Ami realized her blonde friend was too stubborn to listen to her completely. Small patches of her body were still bruised.

Setsuna stayed in bed. Though her muscles and tissue had been repaired for the most part, she had trouble lifting her arms. Ami explained her newly grown tissue was most likely too new and sore to function properly. Besides, her clavicles were slightly out of place as well. It was better she try not to move them for another twenty-four hours.

Not one of the three had enough energy to transform.

Terri had either demanded all their energy or their levels were just too low from healing. Serena worried about this to herself. She knew Dradian would not be able to resist throwing Terri back out to fight them in their depleted state. They were broken and down in numbers. He wanted the crystal too badly to risk waiting for the three damaged Senshi to heal properly.

The Princess also realized that neither Rei nor Hotaru had the will to fight against Terri. Rei, though she didn't know it, was falling in love. There was a snowball's chance in hell that the raven haired woman would even think to raise her bow against the other. Hotaru and even more surprising, Saturn seemed too frightened to strike her princess down. Serena always felt an ache when she thought about it. Saturn had never seemed to hesitate in contradicting her. Especially when Pharaoh Ninety had been released.

She chuckled to herself softly. Here she was, thinking of ways to battle the one person who had been able to teach her how to be a leader. Terri had been the only person who was truly focused on readying Serena to become Serenity.

Ironic was an understatement.

0

The next morning Rei was in the Fire Room meditating. Her mind was calm, slowly combing over each question she had ever asked the fire regarding Terressia of Teres. She saw the foggy future. Rei recalled the attack where the capture had taken place. The day she had taken Terri into town filled her thoughts and body with an ache. Rei remembered the battle just a couple of days ago with Terri's body. She seemed to be gone but Rei knew she was in there, somewhere.

There was something off about all of it. The fire kept telling her that Terri may still survive and yet Terri herself was dead to everyone but Dradian. And if her teammates who were just as capable as Mars – why was she the one to "know what to do"?

"Where is she, Rei?" A soft voice startled Rei out of her meditation and she jumped slightly. Her amethyst eyes opened to stare back into Hotaru's own purple gaze.

"Hotaru, you scared me." She said quietly, her breathing hitched.

"Sorry. Do you know where she is?"

Rei only sighed.

"You'll know soon enough. I know you will." Hotaru said with a small smile, her large eyes full of hope.

"How do you know? One moment you were sure it was over and the next you think I can save her."

"I saw it. I saw she was distracted. Princess is waiting for you to understand."

"What?"

"I have faith in you, Rei."

Rei could only stare as she turned to leave as suddenly as she had come.

"Hotaru-"

The preteen stopped and shifted towards her.

"I can't defeat the Princess; I'll save my energy for Dradian."

The younger girl left, leaving Rei to wonder after her.

In the afternoon, Rei was still at a standstill with the fire. With reluctance she accepted that it had nothing more to tell her and it was time she fit the pieces together herself. It was damn frustrating though! Terri can survive but only Rei can save her?! And how can she be distracted if she's no longer in her body?!

The other's just made her worry worse.

Serena was trying to stay calm while she watched over everyone else, most specifically her guilt ridden and sorrowful boyfriend. Darien missed his sister to a point that she could no longer fathom. It was assumed that Terressia and Endymion had been very close as children, having never really been separated until the night of Beryl's attack. The dark haired prince was sick with worry and kept going over how he could have, should have, saved his little sister from her kidnapping. He woke up most nights begging her to come back and Serena could do little to get him to go back to sleep.

Haruka had managed to transform into Uranus out of sheer stubbornness. She still felt weak but could hold herself if necessary. Michiru and Setsuna had not been far behind and were also able to become their Senshi alter egos. Both were weak and quickly transformed back but assured Ami that they could protect their princess when the time came.

And Serena knew it was coming. It had almost been a week since the battle and the blonde was sure Dradian would want energy soon. The princess was starting to believe that there was only one way out.

"Oh Terri…" She whispered to herself as Rei came and stood near her in the Alert room.

"Anything?" Rei asked. Serena only shook her head, looking up to her best friend.

"You?"

Rei shook her head 'no'. "The Fire has told me everything it can." Though Rei didn't think that was the truth, the fire would only refuse her if she went back again.

"Figures. Setsuna says the Time Stream is muddy as well." Mina stated from her intense focus on the monitors.

"Do we still have a future?" Mako asked quickly, setting a tray of sandwiches down in front of her girlfriend. Ami only smiled at her stern look. None of them have been eating very well.

"Yes, we do. Crystal Tokyo is still there just the same as always." Mina's face fell slightly and Serena urged her to go on.

"She says it feels weird to watch our future selves. There's no Terressia in sight. She even checked on her planet and it's blurry. All the people just go on with their day. Except –" Mina stopped, her eyes flicking towards Rei's worried features.

"The place looks deserted. No one's living in Teresian Palace."

Rei felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"You all are worrying too much." Hotaru's voice said suddenly. Her body appeared a second later and she lifted a sandwich to her mouth, purple eyes aware she was being stared at.

"Oh Hotaru." Serena sighed, not sure if the young Senshi was right this time. Mina smiled slightly and stood to hug her adopted daughter from behind. The blonde smoothed and kissed her hair soothing her own nerves.

"No, it's true. You worry too much. Rei is going to save the Princess." The pre-teen simply smiled, kissed her mama on the cheek and faded away.

"How is that going to happen when Mars can't fight against Terri?" Mako said absently before she could stop herself. Ami smacked her quickly and stared worriedly at Rei.

"It's alright Ami, I-" Rei opened her eyes as the alarms went off just as she was about to finish. All eyes glued to the monitors as the rest of the team popped into the Alert room.

"It's them." Serena said gravely. Her expression went serious as she sent a message to the others out searching. With a firm nod, her Senshi followed her back to the mountainside.

0

"My dear nothing, how are we feeling?" Dradian stroked the neck of his doll sensually, gazing at its profile. It made no expression and didn't move a muscle.

"I do not feel."

"That's wonderful. You're old friends will be showing soon, shall we give them a sight to see?" Dradian asked it, knowing full well he wouldn't be receiving an answer. The dark being could feel the Senshi's energy rippling into place. He decided to give it just enough time until he turned his doll towards him.

Endymion nearly flew into a rage as he watched his sister being kissed almost lovingly. Almost, since such a filthy monster as his sister's captor was could never be truly loving.

Moon's arm kept him in place

Mercury and Jupiter kept her in place.

"I may be sick." Uranus muttered, clutching the hilt of her sword. Mars kept her eyes averted while she attempted to not shatter at the sight. Could Terri really be alive in there? Could she really allow that monster to kiss her? Would she know how much it was hurting Rei to see that happen?

Dradian pulled away from his doll with a satisfied grin. Nyda glared with pure hatred at the thing. Her arms were tightly crossed against her well exposed chest. A growl was threatening to burst from her throat as she resisted stabbing her master's toy with delight.

"Senshi! You have arrived, I'm certainly glad to see you. We can end these games if you only hand over the crystal." Dradian spoke evenly, a smirk playing across his lips.

"Not even with my last breath." Senshi Moon shouted up, her anger rising with every second.

"No? Well, how about a little more persuasion then, moon child?" Dradian replied, gripping Terri's body by the arms he pushed her forward. She hung slightly limp in the air, unmoving.

"I will have the crystal, little princess." He laid a hand upon Terri's shoulder, "You give me your crystal or your beloved sister in arms will die."

"Ah, Princess, let me finish!" He grinned, cutting Moon off before she could speak. "It is not by my hand that she will die. It will be yours." Dradian marked his words by rippling energy over Terri's body.

Gasps and cries carried over the mountainside as the Senshi watched the magic subside.

"For every time that we meet, my doll will fight you. You will either defend yourself against her, for she can be quite tireless, or hand the crystal over. You will also watch as each time, her wounds will worsen and remain."

Terri floated before them, unseeing as the cuts, bruises, and scrapes reopened along her body. Her skin bled just as if the wounds had just happened. All of them were from the previous battle. All of them were caused by her family.

"Tell them how you feel?"

"I feel nothing." She spoke in monotone, with no flinch of pain.

"That sick bastard!" Jupiter growled out.

"Is it real? She'll be useless to him if he allows her to die." Pluto wondered to her leader, eyes questioning.

"Mercury?" Moon looked to her blue haired teammate and awaited her answer.

There was a slight intake of breath as Mercury closed her computer.

"He's not lying. Terri's wounds are real… She's losing energy quickly."

"Princess…" Saturn whimpered sadly. The young Senshi stayed close to Mars as she struggled to reign in her emotions. Too much of Hotaru was leaking out, she had to maintain her composure.

"Endy?" Moon whispered to him, looking up at him with unsure eyes. He smiled to her sadly, nodding.

"We will fight. There is no other choice."

The dark being watched the Senshi below with amusement. He knew they would fight. Dradian understood that when the Princess of Teres took her last breath and died at their hands it would break them. The resolve of the Senshi will fall with a gentle breeze and the crystal would be his.

"Go, defeat them." He ordered. Nyda cackled with glee as the freely bleeding doll flew down to her death.

"I am highly entertained, my Lord." She leaned on him, watching with delight as the Senshi moved into action.

Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus stood outside the shield being created by the others. Endymion stood alongside them, refusing to remain in safety. Senshi Moon was the main concern and she was well protected by her guardians. The dark haired prince was now sure his mission lied in getting his sister back.

"Watch your back, guys." Jupiter said as she stared at Mercury who smiled back before the area became too foggy to see in.

Mercury watched closely for Terri's body as her two teammates stayed fairly close to her. She scanned rapidly on her computer, watching the ground below them for any signals of an attack from underneath.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Mercury? Sure, she can't see, but neither can we." Venus whispered.

Mercury smiled to herself.

"Jupiter, she's coming up on your left!" Mercury called quickly.

The sound of a left hook contacting with skin and bone could be heard. There was a growl of power from Jupiter and the shuffling of feet. Mercury watched with pride as Jupiter tackled Terri and brought her back against her.

"Now, Venus!" Mercury cried out as she lifted the Shabon Spray, just in time for Venus's chain to claim its victim.

Dradian frowned as the fog lifted to show his doll held by chain, arm, and sword. Endymion had been able to sneak through the fog and train his sword on his sister's neck.

"This is good." The prince said as he watched the indifferent look on his sister's face. His heart almost broke being so close to her. He resolved, however, that for now she was the enemy. When they had her back at the mansion he could break her out of Dradian's hold.

Endymion smiled inwardly, they would have her back.

"No! Watch your backs!" Neptune cried out from behind the shield.

There was a tremor in the ground as Terri's eyes went shut.

Venus cried out in pain as a sharp stone embedded itself in her shoulder from behind. The blonde lost concentration immediately, her chain breaking and allowing Terri to be free. With quick hands, Terri snapped Jupiter's hand back and grabbed her arm, flipping her over her shoulder and on to the ground.

Endymion had been taken out by a group of roots that had cut through the earth, curling around him and his sword. With the other two Senshi down, Terri went for Mercury. Her sharp elbows cut to the blue haired guardian's head, striking her temple. Mercury fell instantly, her body crumpling to the ground.

Moon had nearly busted through the shield at seeing her beloved thrust into the air like a weightless doll. Uranus was unafraid to hold her back though. She had grabbed her leader around the waist, pinning her arms to her sides.

Mars watched with fear in her stomach as the others continued to fight against Terri. She had opted to remain outside of the shield, deciding that she could use her Flame Sniper to repel the enemy. Saturn stood beside her, calmly stoic once again. The youngest Senshi followed each movement with ease, her eyes every now and then flicking towards Mars with hope.

Who could understand these riddles, Mars sighed to herself.

Terri was doing as she had before. Jupiter and Venus had managed to stay standing, keeping Terri at bay. Mars knew they were losing. Endymion was struggling to get free of the tree roots but he hacked one to bits, another broke out from the earth and wrapped itself around him. Just as he thought he was finally free, a thick root caught him around the neck.

Amethyst eyes widened as she watched the root tighten around his throat. Could Terri knowingly kill her brother? Strangle him to death with her power? Tears were welling up in his eyes as Endymion fought less and less. He was losing air and consciousness. A sharp cry from inside the shield told her that Moon was intensely focused on her dying lover.

"_Endy!_" Her voice rang out as the dark haired prince finally lost. His eyes went shut and his body hanged slightly off the ground. Endymion's powers flickered off and left Darien helpless on the battle ground.

The tree roots dropped him immediately and retreated back into the earth.

Mars narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Were they coming back to pierce through him as they did Pluto? She shook her head in confusion as Jupiter electrified Terri's body, stopping her for a few moments time, allowing Venus to run over to her fallen teammate. Mercury who was getting up from being knocked out by the blow to her temple intensified the shock by attacking with aqua rhapsody.

Relief flooded through all of them as she called out he was still breathing. Venus was then distracted away from him as Terri came up behind her and kicked her hard in the side. She sent the love Senshi sprawling away from Darien. Jupiter had already been taken care of – she was lying under an assortment of stones and dirt. The battle ground became foggy again.

Mercury came running in, keeping her feet light and soundless as she rushed up behind Terri. Her blue boots slammed into the doll's shoulders. Terri fell forward but spun on her toes, turning over. Her body landed in a bridge over the unconscious prince. Leaning back on her arms, she flipped her feet up into Mercury's chin. Mercury cried out in pain as she flew a couple of feet and landed, passed out on the grass. It turned out to be one too many knocks to the head for the Senshi of ice to handle.

Mars watched with some fascination as Mercury became Ami and was totally ignored by Terri's possessed form. Did she have something planned for all of them? Or was she just unafraid of humans? Maybe her master had ordered her to worry only about their Senshi forms?

Venus had struggled to stand, her arm wrapped tightly around her ribcage where the others assumed something was broken.

"My master wishes to posses the Silver Crystal." Terri spoke in monotone, standing in front of Ami's prone figure.

"Over my dead body." Venus hissed and lashed out with her chain.

She deftly caught one of Terri's wrists, yanking her forward and into her other fist. Terri stumbled back but couldn't get far because of the chain.

"I'm sick of having to fight you." Venus whispered. "We miss you and Hotaru promises somewhere in there you are still alive." Pulling on the chain again, the blonde grunted in pain as she kneed Terri in the stomach. "If you'd just pass the hell out, this could all be over!" She emphasized her words as she butted Terri in the head, causing them both to see stars. There was a thrill of excitement in her stomach as the blonde watched her friend fall to her knees finally in exhaustion.

"Damn, finally." She sighed.

Venus didn't notice how Terri's hand had dug into the earth. Her head was spinning too much to feel the tremors under her feet.

A scream was ripped from her throat as the roots burst from the ground and curled around every inch of her body like a cocoon. The roots spiraled up her legs, wrapping her up to her head.

"Damn-it." Venus said through clenched teeth. The roots were starting to squeeze just like it had done to the others, only her limbs were all together, smashing into one another.

Mars trembled slightly, watching again as one of her friends was squeezed to mere inches of life. The raven haired guardian couldn't bear to watch another teammate nearly die, not again. Shaking, she raised her arms and her bow appeared, blazing in the now growing darkness. Hollowness filled her eyes as she drew back on the invisible string. Terri had risen to her feet by now, focused on Venus who's head was lulling to the side. The brunette had picked up a sharp piece of stone.

Mars could barely watch as she let go of the flaming arrow that went straight for Terri's heart.

"RETURN TO ME!"

The voice boomed over the battle, startling all on the field. The doll immediately disappeared. A moment longer and she would have been struck by Mars' arrow.

Senshi Moon and the others immediately broke the shield. Pluto carefully but quickly cut her beloved goddess out of the cocoon. Neptune and Serenity went for Darien, his unconscious form still prone on the ground, surrounded by stiff roots. Saturn ran over to Mako and started to dig her out frantically, calling for her to wake up. Uranus gingerly straightened Ami out and checked her breathing then went to help Saturn with Mako.

Rei watched her friends with unseeing eyes. The second the arrow had passed through the space Terri had been standing in, her powers had receded. Rei had fallen to the ground, legs crumbling beneath her and her body shaking.

She could have harmed Terri. They all would have watched that arrow pierce her heart. Sadness filled her at the thought. Tears started down her cheeks as she realized that the next time…her arrow would hit its mark.

Next time, Rei would kill Terri.

0000000000000000000000000

A/N: Who wants me to be shanked? Are all the hands raised? That's what I thought. So, is Rei forming a plan? How much longer can Terri's body take the abuse? I haven't any idea, so don't look to me for answers. We'll just see what happens in the next chapter! Please review if you still kinda-sorta lurve me.

BR


	12. When It Begins?

A/N: Here we are again, ready for the end. I hope the anxiousness is mounting…Will Rei follow through? Is Terri really going to die? Will the others allow it to happen? Read and find out….

WARNING: I am writing this story for enjoyment and not for profit. I do however own the original characters in this story. Flaming will not be tolerated.

0000000000000000000

Title: Not Set in Stone

Chapter Twelve

0000000000000000000

"_Oh Rei."_

Those were the first words that anyone really spoke to her as they transported themselves back to the mansion. It had been hours later, the others had to be taken care of first. The wounds were less terrible than the last battle. This time they were ready though.

The infirmary had been prepared ages before the battle by Ami and Hotaru. It was not for lack of optimism that they had the forethought to be ready but for what could happen. Once they had captured their friend it would have been ready to start her healing…and to start the others healing that she would have likely caused damage to in the process.

Darien had a crushed larynx. The tree root had created a large bruise that had no circular end. Serena was very careful when applying medical balms to his neck, wincing at the blacked skin there. Ami had a concussion, the least of the injuries. Her body was badly bruised and there was a massive bump on her head but she was otherwise healed well enough by Hotaru's powers to help with her teammates. Mako had never woken up, even after Haruka and Hotaru had pulled her out from underneath the dirt and stone. She had a broken arm with numerous fractures, a dislocated shoulder, massive cuts and bruises, as well as a concussion.

Ami worried over her calmly, checking her vitals in a timely but constant manner. The blue haired young woman tenderly fingered through the auburn hair and squeezed her girlfriend's hand. When she was sure Mako was doing as well as can be considering her unconscious state, she moved back to checking on her friends. Mina was awake and in pain. Her wounds involved the obvious cuts , fatigue, muscle soreness but she had massive amounts of bruising along her body. As soon as the roots had released her from the cocoon, she had managed to stay awake and aware. Setsuna soothed her frustrations at having failed while she rubbed the healing balms gently into her lover's skin. Hotaru stayed by them, trying to ease the pain of the woman she thought of as her mother.

After the injured guardians were resting for the night in their medical beds, Rei escaped to the kitchen. Not that she could escape, of course. Serena had followed not too long after. The blonde hovered in the door way, assessing her normally fiery best friend. To say she was anything less than shocked at Rei's actions would be an understatement. Here the princess had believed Rei would never lift a hand against Terri and she had actually shot an arrow - one that had been on target.

The raven haired soldier didn't bother to move as her leader moved into the kitchen finally. She stared at her hands, the memory of being certain she could kill Terri still filling her head with panic and self-loathing.

"Oh Rei…" Serena sat beside her at the island. Her blue eyes searched Rei's face for clues even though she was sure of how the other girl was feeling.

"It would have happened, Sere. She would have died." Her voice was shaky but she had decided to go with honesty. Serena would have just pried until she opened up anyways.

"I would have killed her. Terri – who is Darien and yours sister, a teammate, a leader to a planet…Our Terri, _my_ Terri – she…I…" Sorrowful amethyst eyes swung up to look at her blonde friend.

Serena felt her heart breaking at the unshed tears.

"It didn't happen though, Rei. We have another chance to save her."

"If there's a chance for it to happen next time, Sere, it happens. I'm supposed to make it happen."

Serena's eyes widened at the impromptu declaration. Rei was determined; she believed it to be the only way for Terri to be stopped and to be saved.

That won't be the case, Serena thought to herself, I won't let anyone die.

Rei's eyes shed their tears then and the blonde pulled her best friend to her in a tight hug. It wasn't often that Rei showed so much emotion but Serena understood. Her best friend had finally started to be happy and to feel complete. Now that happiness had been taken from her and threatened.

"I promise Rei, we will save her."

0

Dradian watched the scene again and again. His fingers tapped furiously against the arm of his throne. Nyda was nearby, hovering and taking glee in his agitated state. His doll's life had been properly threatened this time. He had had no control over the moment.

The dark creature had barely called her back in time.

Dark eyes flicked over to Nothing for a second, eyeing her damaged frame. A growl emanated from low in this throat. Her so called "friends and family" had certainly not spared any strength in fighting her. Lord Dradian refused to admit he had underestimated the enemy. Nyda had not allowed him to forget the last time he had fought just one Senshi and barely made it off the planet. He had been forced to stop her bleeding for the time being, seeing as he needed her alive yet.

He wanted it all, he wanted the Silver Crystal. She was the key, the stepping stone.

"How could that have happened?!" He growled out, shattering the glass flute in his hand.

Mars' arrow passed straight through the space his doll had possessed. He had not anticipated her participation in the battle. Having reviewed Princess Terressia's memories to an extent and watched the battles with detail, he now perceived the raven haired Senshi to be a real problem.

The Senshi of Fire was more than a teammate to Terressia, she was a protector. Each battle with the Senshi revealed to him that Mars looked out for the other Princess, keeping her from true danger. Dradian now could see she saw the death of her fellow warrior as peace for both sides. By killing off his doll, Senshi Mars would be protecting both her own princess as well as a friend.

She would provide an opening for the moon child to end him.

"That will not come to pass." Dradian stated to himself, eyes watching his hand heal.

"Nyda!"

"Yes, My Lord?" She appeared beside him, a teasing smile on her lips. His eyes became slits in response to her mirth.

"Take it and have it cleaned and bandaged. I want Nothing to have plenty of energy for the next attack."

Nyda gave a feral smile and eyed the doll in the corner.

"Will it be soon, my Lord?" Her lavender head tilted in wonder.

"It will be exquisite, my dear."

The devious woman only smirked and faded away with her orders.

"Soon everything will be mine." Dradian chuckled to himself, eyes lighting on the scene before him – Senshi Mars aiming her arrow.

0

Rei stared up at her ceiling, unseeing of the shadows flickering there from the sun outside. It certainly didn't feel sunny. Her bedroom was dark just as her mood was dark. She had no energy to move for the light, she had yet to move all day. Serena had not even been up to pester her and Menia was probably being held at bay. The old woman was managing to keep from her worry by chasing down the others. Since the last battle however, she had been kept away from Rei. Most likely the others were allowing her breathing room. Hoping she would focus and change her mind.

She couldn't though.

The raven haired young woman sat up slowly, bringing her knees up. Will the others hate her in the end? Will Darien and Serena demand she give up her titles because of the kind of treason she wished to commit? Probably not. They may even forgive her and see that it was the only way…but Rei could never forgive herself. Not for ending the only person that gave her happiness.

Was she in love with Terri?

A hand clenched the red sheets tightly, her legs hanging over the edge. The last time she had fallen in love with someone it had meant unyielding and unending pain. She had found no comfort in her love for her leader. There was certainly no comfort in the emotion itself. Could she trust love again? Especially when this time, Rei knew for sure that love would never blossom into something giving…in the end, she would never know Terri's real feelings.

Her feet hit the soft, plush carpet as her hair swayed around her. Maybe that was what stung the most – that Rei would never know how much Terri really cared. Was she the girl from the silver millennium? Terri had been taken before any of her answers came to light.

Rei felt the anger swell up in her again as she stood beside her door. Her hatred for the demon that had stolen Terri had been building from the second Terri had been kicked down by Nyda. It was raging within like the inferno she symbolized. He had plotted from the beginning to use Terressia of Teres as a weapon against them. Dradian knew exactly when and how to weaken her, how to use her love of her family against her.

"Rei, please don't burn the door down." A soft voice spoke from the other side suddenly.

"What?" The interruption jarred her from her thoughts and Rei cracked the door open to see Hotaru sitting on the floor outside, a carving tool in hand.

"I think my Princess would be unhappy if you did." Her large purple eyes shined up at Rei, smiling.

"What…are you doing, Hotaru?" Rei poked her head out, bowing it down to see.

"I'm finishing Princess's work. Shut the door now and we can chat while I finish." The smaller girl softly demanded. Rei complied and leaned with her back against the door.

"Wha-"

"I am carving a sign in to your door. The Princess was working on it with the others."

Rei sighed, she could imagine the sign the dark haired girl was carving.

"How are you feeling?" The question came after a couple of silent moments. Only Hotaru's scratching at the wood could be heard.

"I have to kill her, Hotaru." Amethyst eyes landed on the panda Terri had given her awhile ago.

"Don't worry, Rei. The Princess will guide you."

Rei rolled her eyes while reaching over to the grab the panda bear sitting on a shelf. She traced its soft face while admiring the permanently gleaming eyes. Hotaru continued to scrape away as the time passed in silence. The fire Senshi just sat, not thinking for the first time that morning and holding the panda close. Eventually, her thoughts came back to her and she set the bear back to its post by her bed. It reminded her solely of Terri. Which led her back down the path…

"This is a disaster." She sighed to herself, clinking her head against the door. Hotaru shuffled about a second. Rei had almost forgotten she was out there.

"I'm all done Rei. I'll tell the others you're coming down for dinner in a little while."

"Hotaru-" Rei called out for her as she opened the door but the younger girl had gone.

She swung the door completely open and peered down the dark stain to see the carving at the bottom. Her eyes widened at the sight. There were nine carvings along the bottom of her door. They started with the moon crescent that displayed itself proudly on Serena's forehead and ended with the sign of Pluto that rested so far away from the others. Rei smiled slightly, included in the nine was the simple circle that represented Darien and the earth. Her smile fell as she noticed that Teres was missing from the group. Rei only shook her head and went back inside to freshen up for dinner.

As the door was pulled shut, the lights that Terri had had built into the floor for softer night time illumination hit upon her door. Sitting neatly carved into the wood just under the door knob was the ten point star of Teres, directly lined up with the moon crescent.

0

Nyda felt a snake of jealous energy slithering within her body as she watched her lord and master inspect his doll. She had been put in charge of the one thing she had never wanted to do – heal the doll princess. The wicked being had followed her orders perfectly and watched over the progress of the healer critically. If her lord wanted perfection, he would most certainly receive it.

"Exquisite, Nyda. A fine job has been done here." Dradian said with some amusement. An ungloved hand stroked along the smooth, tan skin with care. His black eyes roved over every inch of the doll's body. He reveled in the touch of such softness. Carbon-based forms were always the most beautiful and touchable. With skin and hair so perfect that it sparked a certain amount of lust inside his cold body.

Nothing stood with a mannequin's stillness as he examined it. There were no scars left behind. Not a single centimeter of pink, freshly healed skin. Nothing looked as if it had never been touched. All her strength had returned and her eyes showed not a single bit of strain of exhaustion.

"And everything else, Nyda? Are the demons ready?" He stopped his hand on Nothing's neck to look over at his lackey.

"Yes, My Lord. We are one hundred percent ready."

The dark master made a simple sound to acknowledge her answer and waved her away.

"Leave me, Nyda. We will proceed in a few hours time."

Nyda's eyes became slits and she glared a hole into Nothing's head.

"Yes, My Lord." Her words were ignored as she faded from the room.

Dradian turned to his beautiful doll. The short hair hung just at her neck in silky dark strands. It no longer seemed to shine silver in the light like it had but it was of little consequence. Nothing was still strong and tireless. The black toga clung to her body though it uncovered nothing but leg and arm and neck. Everything was simple for it, from the simple navy darkness of the eyes to the simple sandals on the feet.

Princess Terressia's body looked like it had never looked before the death of her personality.

"It no longer matters. You will beat the Senshi Mars for me." He talked to it in concrete tones, walking behind it and caressing the silky strands of the head.

"And if you survive, I may keep you around."

0

Serena was sitting at the head of the table tonight, with Darien to her right. She felt deep down that things were about to get fast paced. The blonde wanted a nice dinner with all of the Senshi together, one last time at least. Her blue eyes cast over the empty chair to her left. It was for Rei. Serena hadn't been able to set a place for Terri.

It didn't seem right to just let everyone stare at it awkwardly. Everyone already accepted that Terri was the enemy and there was no need to pretend she was still there. Sadness welled up in her as she remembered the days when she would have reacted to this situation with such immaturity. The Serena of the past would have never accepted that someone was against them but this time she had.

Terri was the enemy and they would treat her as such until everything had settled.

"You want me here, Sere?" Rei's voice shocked her out of her revere. The blonde looked up.

"Yes, please…feeling better?" She asked after a second.

"I feel…almost ready." Rei responded as she sat, shifting her chair.

Dinner began as the others seated themselves and Menia insisted she serve them. The others understood the older woman was nearly at her wits end. Serena had been keeping her up to date and the blonde could see the worry and heartache building endlessly behind the graying green eyes. It seemed the only way to help the woman who had practically raised Terressia was to allow her to dote on them. Menia insisted on being kept busy.

The elder woman watched from the kitchen for a few minutes as the Senshi became happy together. She missed her Princess and worse still, she could see the ache on all of the Senshi. Menia was not blind though and she knew the others were keeping her away from Rei. The Senshi of fire had long been the love of Terressia's life, whether the raven haired girl knew or not. Even on earth as a small child, she had found Terressia watch the Mars Princess with love and admiration. Menia was not blind; she was chosen to watch over her charge for a reason. And now she saw what the others knew, that Rei was alright by herself. She did not need a meddlesome old caretaker bumbling after her every move.

They were sweet though, to look after her as well.

Rei ate steadily, even though she wasn't very hungry. With nine pairs of eyes watching her, Rei understood she had to keep up her strength. A soft hand on her arm brought her eyes up and her brain focused on Mina. The sunny blonde was smiling softly.

"You know, I felt a little something at the last battle. With her so close to me -" Mina started but stopped as Rei looked away, removing her hand.

"Stop Mina." The words were cold and final.

Hotaru hugged her mother's side quickly and took her attention. Her purple gaze met the shocked sky blue and she giggled.

"Don't worry, Mina-mama. Rei will save the princess."

A feeling of unease passed through all of them as Hotaru spoke. The feeling sunk into their stomachs and settled there for the rest of dinner. When would it end? When would all the speculation and wondering stop?

0

Dradian gazed downward with a smirk. Maybe he was the one falling into a trap here? Or could it be this easy? The Senshi must know they were too easy to find.

"Her memories, the few I could recover from Nothing, have proved useful." He spoke with an air of victory. Nyda floated next to him, staying away from the doll. With each passing second the urge to rip its head off its shoulders grew stronger. She had to restrain herself, the master would not be pleased if she did so too early.

"It looks nothing like the homes on Teres. Like a box." Nyda commented, eyes peering into the darkness that had settled over them.

Dradian smiled and motioned for Nyda to head down to the ground. In silence she floated down as a legion of demons appeared behind her and landed without a sound.

"I get the first shot, sweeties!" And with both arms outstretched in front of her, Nyda let loose a large potshot of energy at the backside of the mansion.

Every Senshi felt the energy being released but were still winded as the blast hit the mansion. The structure rocked and shifted with the weight of the blast. The sound of every loose trinket hitting the floor and breaking was deafening. Alarms set off as the Senshi found themselves on the floor, scattered around the dinner table.

"He arrived, finally." Setsuna stated as she pulled herself up from the floor. Her garnet eyes glanced around at her teammates. A grimace played on all their lips, except for Rei's. Her confusion shined on her face until she started putting it all together.

"You _let_ them attack us?!" She snapped her head to her leaders. Serena only gave her a hard look. One that Rei thought belonged to her future self only.

"We couldn't stand to wait any longer. It was time for a more active approach." Serena spoke calmly as they carefully moved through the mansion. Rei's brain couldn't wrap around it. This woman, the blonde who had always cried and whined, was allowing her loved ones to purposefully be in danger?

"Was this your idea?" Rei hissed as their half of the group made it into the training facility. Darien only gave a small smirk and went for his swords, hidden in the wall.

"Rei, focus." Jupiter pinched her gently and went over to an intercom in the wall to speak with Mercury and Saturn who had gone to the Alert room.

"Right…._yeah right_…" Rei grumbled but transformed and stuck close to Moon who was peering out a makeshift peep hole in the wall.

Moon sighed and covered the hole. The enemy obviously wasn't on this side of the mansion. Everything had gone silent. No doubt Dradian was having his minions' scope out any sign of life. Jupiter signaled for them to come over to the intercom.

Mercury was checking the monitors and from what could be seen, Dradian came prepared.

"Looks like at least a few hundred and who knows how many in hiding. They do seem to think we've been hit pretty hard. The shield is visibly failing. One more shot like that and it down. "

"Where?" Moon asked quickly, though more calmly than expected.

"Back half, more to the porch side. There's a bit of debris everywhere." Mercury showed a scan of the large area out back.

The porch was demolished and hanging. The pool room next to it had a large chunk taken out and the demons lingering in the background were having good fun of taking out bits of grass and bushes.

"We'll all meet by that wall then. Contact the others and prepare for a fight." Endymion ended the chatter and nodded for the others to teleport to that spot of the house.

Nyda floated near the ground. She wanted a good shot at the Moon child at first sight. If she aimed right, this could all be over within seconds. A slow, predatory smile spread across her face as she indulged in the fantasy of the Moon princess dead on the ground while her guardians were torn apart, limb from limb, by the demons she herself had raised.

A pleasant shiver went up her spine.

"Nyda." Her name clicked sharply in her ear. The lavender haired minion appeared instantly beside her master.

"Yes, my lord?" Her eyes looked upon him adoringly. He wasn't looking back .

"I'll have you stay out of the battle after you take the last shot." Black eyes roved over the doll standing next to him and then flickered down to the building.

The little protection the building had would go down completely with Nyda's next attack. With luck, the unaware Senshi inside will have been damaged by the blast.

Giving Nothing the exact chance it needed to take down Senshi Mars.

Dradian blinked and noticed Nyda still next to him.

"Nyda." He snapped and she only nodded, leaving his side.

Inside the mansion, Senshi Moon was protected in a dome of energy by her inner guardians. Endymion and the outers stood ready. The dark haired prince was waiting for just the right moment to make their move…

"I want half of them gone. Got it?" Endymion looked to both his sides. Four nods later and he had no worries.

"Nyda's mine." He growled just as he started to feel the powering up on the other side of the wall. They could all feel it rise and with steady matching, the outer Senshi started to build up a dangerous amount of energy between them.

"Concentrate!" Endymion called over the thrum of energy and held his swords at the ready.

Nyda smirked as she slowly started to tear down the last shield protection that the dwelling possessed. Secretly, she was hoping the Senshi were on the other side when the wall came down. The lavender eyed being would delight in the fear and confusion on their faces. And then she would go for the Moon child with vigor and stab her sweet little heart…

"There it go-" Nyda attempted to grin as the wall finally started to crumble under the pressure of and final last boost of power. She did try, but what with the wall suddenly shooting past her and energy slamming into her body, the evil woman was a bit preoccupied.

"What?!" Dradian yelled as he watched strong lights of energy rocket out of the house instead of inside. The energy split and immediately started to take out his demons in one strike. He watched in anger from a protective bubble as bodies started to litter the ground and some were not whole.

Nyda let out a cry of rage as she got up from the dirt, fixing her singed dress.

"Well done, I think." Came a male voice from the dust and hanging dirt clouds.

"Oh, they didn't even see it coming." Added a female voice. Footsteps could be heard walking forward and Nyda continued to growl low in her throat.

She was not about to show any fear.

The dust finally settled and the Senshi stood together. Their Princess was well guarded in between them. Nyda could feel her hope of stabbing her in the heart die and fade as most fantasy tends to do.

"I will kill you for this." The minion ground out at the Prince smirking at her.

"Give it a shot."

Endymion was slicing at her throat before the end of his sentence. She cried out in disbelief but quickly regained her position and fought back. If she could not kill the Moon child then her prince would fill the void. Endymion brought his two swords down on any empty part of her body, just barely missing a chance to hack off some of her flesh. In return, Nyda continued to growl and scream, wildly swiping at him with vicious movements.

The first few moments of the battle hung with shocked tension, until the demon lord above realized the situation. He barked out a raged command and the mass of demons left to his disposal leapt to action and raced into battle.

The Senshi stood waiting. Even Moon stood ready with her staff held firmly within her grip. She was ready to strike.

It was time for this all to be over.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Alright, so I know I said ONE more chapter….ummm…it's turning into two??? But this is a LONG chapter…I knows, I'm bad. I really was expecting this to be the last chapter but then brilliance came over me and I just had to stop there. I love suspense! I can't help it! If it wasn't so much fun I wouldn't do it…please review!

BR


	13. When It Ends?

A/N: Ok…two more chapters? I swear this time! That's it, just two!!! With that in mind, Dradian realizes the Senshi aren't stupid and Rei…well, she was kept out of the loop but does it change anything? We'll see….

WARNING: I am writing this story for enjoyment and not for profit. I do however own the original characters in this story. Flaming will not be tolerated.

0000000000000000000

Title: Not Set In Stone

Chapter Thirteen

0000000000000000000

The Mansion was a battlefield in seconds. Chaos erupted the second Dradian was over the shock and set his demons into action. Dozens of disgusting creatures attacked every Senshi. Rage flooded through every single being with little energy left for thought as each continued to attempt to slaughter the other.

Only the Senshi were winning.

Dradian watched with growing annoyance as the demons already small numbers dwindled. He felt his control over the situation start to fade. Dark eyes glared over the battle. Nyda was busy fighting with Prince of Earth, she was no use to him until she had won.

And oh, how she had better win.

There would be nothing but pain and failure if the Senshi gained the upper hand. It couldn't be allowed to happen. Dradian's plans were already set into motion and any offset now would end in his own misery.

His gaze swung over the furious scrabble for power and landed on the Senshi of Mars. A growl emanated from low in his throat as he watched her efficiently take out his minions. The raven haired warrior had to be taken out of the equation. Dradian understood from his doll's memories that Mars was a formidable guardian, unafraid to do anything for duty. His eyes flickered over to the silent doll and a slow smile crept up his face.

"You will kill the Mars Senshi, not matter the consequences." Dradian spoke to his doll knowing it understood.

His arms rose up and with them a thunderous noise shook the battle ground. All fighting halted for a moment in time as each being held in place. Dirt and debris filled the air, creating a curtain threw which no one could see.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Jupiter yelled out, hand in front of her face.

"I don't know…" Uranus spoke while shielding herself, eyes flickering to Neptune.

"…It can't be good." The aqua haired warrior continued, attempting to see into her mirror.

The leader of the Senshi held her staff defensively. Her senses were reaching out to her guardians, she was feeling out this new development. There was nothing from them, just confusion and determination. Accept from Mars, whom Moon knew expected this sudden occurrence. It was part of the grand design for Mars and the princess's soul ached for her warrior. The blonde felt that the battle did not have to play out this way. Terri would not have to die, they could save her. She and Rei could be together.

They were not destined to be star crossed loves.

Everything became still after Dradian quit with his mischief. The dust and dirt was settling. The air cleared up enough for the Senshi to get a sense of what had changed.

The demons had been rearranged. Not a one was close by Mars. The fifty, give or take, left were now grouped to their own victim. The raven haired Senshi was not on the reassignment list. In every pair of eyes there was a look of realization. While the others were kept distracted by snarling demons ready to kill them…Mars would fight the doll.

Terri's blank, glazed over eyes stared only at Mars.

She ignored the chill running down her spine. Terri's body had been healed. The scratches, gashes, and bruises no longer marred her slightly pale skin. Her short hair hung in stillness and her body stood as if on puppet strings. The energy inside didn't feel like Terri. It was supplied, Mars realized after a second. It was no wonder she never tired.

"Senshi Mars! She will fight you until the end! Can you strike her down? Someone who is your friend and family? Or will guilt and shame take your life first?" Dradian grinned darkly as he released the hold on his minions.

Moon's gasp as four demons descended upon her hit Mars' ears but she ignored the sound. For once, this was the only way to protect her princess. The others' would watch over her without fail. She had to focus.

"My master demands the Silver Crystal." The doll spoke in monotones. A hand lifted and pointed towards Mars.

There was a slight vibration under her feet and Mars knew that the first move had been made. Without taking her eyes away from the doll, a fiery dome encased Mars' body. Roots sprang from the ground in the same second. They sliced through the air towards her, thick and menacing. From all sides the roots hit the shield and were immediately burned to a crisp. Ashes fell to the ground in a ring.

"You're master will have to suffer." Mars voiced evenly as a large ball of fire engulfed her hand. She threw it at the doll without emotion.

The fire ball was released without thought and it drove quickly through the air. The doll merely blinked at it, unafraid of the fire that could end it. A large shield of stone busted through the torn up ground and Terri's body was shielded from the fire ball. Mars only grinned as the ball split into a multitude of smaller fireballs.

The doll moved quickly as the ferociously fast fireballs kept after it. With lightening agility, the doll managed to escape the most of Mar's attack. With a flicker of pain, the raven haired warrior watched two of her flames singe the doll's hair and toga. It took only a second for the doll to recover and Mars quickly set off another attack.

The arrow cut into an arm just as a jagged stone sliced into a leg.

Mars winced in pain but otherwise did not leave her spot. She understood that the fight would become hand to hand all too soon. If the contact could be put off just a little longer…

Senshi Moon grunted as she knocked a demon out with her staff but was clipped with the foot of another. Her guardians surrounded her as best they could but they were becoming easily distracted. Dradian's minions had become twice as strong, it seemed. They refused to die as easily as when the battle was started. Out of the corner of her blue eyes she could see the Outers handling two demons at a time. A smirk filled her head as she saw Saturn with an evil grin. The youngest Senshi was giving out her revenge. Satisfaction made Saturn glow as Moon watched her take the head cleanly off with her glaive. If the enemy had known how vengeful Saturn could be would they have bothered to steal her princess?

Moon shook her blonde pigtails in answer as she kicked at another demon. The enemy was awfully prideful. And ignorant.

Endymion grimaced, his hand on a slightly deep cut he had just been given. Nyda was holding her weight; there was no doubt why she was Dradian's right hand. Her lavender hair swung around her head in tangles. Endymion eyed the small gash on her head with a grin as it seeped out blood.

"Well, Prince? What say you?" She asked suddenly as her feet landed on the shingles of the roof.

"To what?" He countered, steady with his swords in hand.

"Who shall die, of course!" Nyda laughed lightly. It was absurd; he did not know the question.

Endymion growled and lunged for her throat.

Venus wrapped her bright glowing chain around the throat of a particularly nasty demon and tugged, hard. Nyda's now familiar cackle rang in her ears and the blonde prayed Endymion would end her quickly. She grunted as a claw nearly caught her arm. Venus was distracted. Something did not feel right. The blonde was sure there had been a twinge of _something_ from Terri in the last fight. Was the princess breaking through? Or was there more to it?

"Pluto!" Venus cried out as she stopped a demon from hacking away at her lover. Pluto looked up quickly and smiled at her.

"Something is different!" She shouted over the explosions of energy. Pluto nodded her garnet head in understanding.

This was going to be it. This was going to be the end.

Mars brought her elbow up and then quickly back down. It met soft tissue and bone as her elbow slammed into the back of the doll's body. Terri's body crumbled to the ground easily and as Mars went to blast it once more with hot flames, a hand reached out for her foot.

"Damn it!" Mars growled as she quickly found herself on her back.

"My master wants the Silver Crystal." The doll spoke evenly, though its body was bleeding quite badly by now.

"Not while I am around."

The doll grabbed the Senshi by the throat and pulled her closer. A piece of sharp stone was put to her neck.

"My master has ordered the Senshi of Mars' destruction."

Mars' eyes widened in shock. The doll had specific orders to kill her. Dradian understood that Mars was the only one able to take Terri out, completely. The doll had no other motivation than that. It would follow the order to the letter.

Amethyst eyes filled with realization.

Nyda's body was thrumming with adrenaline. She was hyped up, her form trembling with heavy breathing. Her injuries were many and her clothing was tattered yet she felt alive. Something about fighting with the Earth's prince was too exciting. It was pushing the lavender haired minion to the edge of sanity. Everything felt too good.

"Have you decided, Prince?"

Endymion only growled at her, shaking his head as he glared at her.

"Will your sister die? Will you allow your guardian to kill her? Will _you_ kill your guardian?" A pleased smirk stretched her lips slightly. She knew it was getting to him, pushing him to snap.

The dark haired prince seethed inside. This woman was sick, of that there was no doubt. Endymion could only bide his time. He watched her every move with his dark blue eyes. She was falling apart. Her every expression was weighed down. Nyda was becoming weary and careless. Each of her attacks were becoming weaker and less focused. He could end her soon.

" You know, maybe they will both live?" Nyda suddenly wondered, standing straight and tapping her chin. Her purple eyes rolled up to the sky in thought then back to him. A sharp smiled pulled at her mouth.

"What do you think, Prince?" Her eyes drilled holes into him, "Maybe neither will die? The Moon child will try to kill my master and she will fall. Then my master will win, kill all of you…and keep your sister as a toy." Nyda's voice slipped slightly on the last few words. She did not mean to reveal her contempt of the doll.

Endymion snapped at the suggestion. Rage that had been building surged forth through his veins. His eyes became ablaze with madness and his body rushed forth. Nyda barely had time to blink before his two swords sunk their blades into her midsection.

A satisfied smirk reached Endymion's eyes as he leaned forth. The demon merely grunted in pain, her body slumping forward slightly, mostly supported by the swords. Blood started to spill from the wounds and her mouth.

"I think I have had enough questions. There is no need for you to ever know the outcome of this battle."

Endymion spoke this evenly, though his breaths came out ragged. He turned his blades upward and turned away from Nyda. Then with one swift stroke, he sliced his swords up through the rest of her body, leaving her no chance to scream. Her body smoked and fell into ashes.

Serenity watched with amusement as Dradian roared in rage at the death of his second hand. Her eyes took in her guardians slaying the last two demons with glee. She could feel it now. It was time they took Dradian out together. This was their chance to end him, together. Endymion was beside her instantly, a soft hand to her shoulder. He glowed softly, ready to lend his power. Serenity smiled her thanks and looked around to find her guardians were also ready. Each were watching her silently, glowing with eagerness.

"Dradian!" The Moon Princess called evenly, "As the protectors of this planet, we shall bring you oblivion!"

"I shall not fall to a pathetic child!" Dradian howled in rage. He raised his arms, drawing up a darkness so complete it promised true retribution if not destroyed.

" Of course not." Serenity smiled seriously. Her hands stretched out in front of her. The staff settled before her and released from its top the strobe which held the silver crystal inside.

"You will be defeated by the most powerful source of the Universe!" Serenity spoke with calm and then shot her power up to meet the enemies rushing attack.

Mars did not shutter at the crash of energy meeting energy. The final attack had started. There was little time now. The others' voices rang in her ears as they willingly gave their energy to their leader. She could only hope that they would hold Dradian off until she was able to contribute as well.

"Your Master has demanded my death." Mars stated quickly to the doll that held her tight. It only blinked back in response. She could only smile sadly.

It all made sense now.

The doll attacked the Senshi. She was ordered to kill them. She cared only to fulfill that wish. Something inside the doll kept it from interpreting orders more thoroughly. That something was the Princess of Teres. The doll was not concerned with humans.

"But he has not commanded _my _death!" Mars shifted back to her human form. Rei immediately felt the release of the doll's grip. The raven haired woman stumbled backward, gaining back her balance.

"Terri's keeping you from murdering us as humans. She's in there. You're alive, Terri!" Rei cried with excitement.

All heads turned towards the pair. Shocked expressions reigned on the Senshi's faces. Sudden tears spilled as they kept their energy focused on Dradian. Rei only shook her head.

"You want me to let you free, Terri."

Rei raised her arms. The flaming bow appeared, filling her hands as an arrow was brought against the string. Amethyst eyes watered at what was about to happen. The doll only stared, a slight amount of confusion on its face.

"You want me to kill you."

Never had an arrow hit its mark more accurately as it flew into the chest of Princess Terressia.

Serenity's knees nearly buckled in agony at the sight. The evil of Dradian's magic escaped Terressia then, her body going limp. Her navy eyes went wide with pain but became alive with a soul. The blonde snapped back to attention as she noticed their energy was weakening. Dradian was gaining the upper hand as he forced more energy through the darkness of his beam. She grunted in annoyance and pushed back. Worry was ebbing on her conscious as she could feel her guardians weakening. They would need Mars' energy quickly.

"Terri?" Mars questioned softly, gathering up the near broken body in her arms. Wet pearls dripped from her eyes as the blood covered her gloves. Terri shook slightly, eyes blearily looking around.

"Tha-nk you, Rei." Terri stuttered, trying to focus on the amethyst she admired so much.

"You're welcome." Mars grinned slightly and picked Terri up into her arms.

"They…need you." Terri whispered softly as Mars carried her over to the others.

"No worries, I am always with them."

Terri noticed Mars was glowing brightly. Her short breath caught at the beautiful light of not only her love but her friends. It was so strong but one look at Serenity's face and Terri felt her heart break.

"It's not enough!" She whispered fiercely. Terri struggled to have Mars set her down but managed to get out of her grasp and stand alone.

She had been weakened by the burned park. Dradian had taken her captive for however long. Evil had used her body for an undetermined amount of time. There was a gaping arrow wound in her chest with blood pouring out. Terressia only had a little time to help them.

"Mother…please help me!" Terri clutched her hands to her chest, as if praying.

Serenity shuddered beside her sister. Something was different. Something was coming. It was familiar, as if she had experienced such an event before. Power was building and reaching out for her and the crystal. It wanted to help…no matter the consequences.

Blue eyes snapped open in horror.

"Terri! NO!" Serenity cried in fright as she turned to see her sister. Terri was not there. A Senshi glowing darkly stood beside her, head tilted in mirth.

"The power of Teres compels me to help." A deep voice spoke. There was little emotion.

Serenity flinched as a gloved hand laid upon her shoulder. Her body went rigid as power surged through her.

Dradian roared in outrage as his attack was overtaken by the power.

"NO! I will not be defeated by a child!" He struggled, giving every single drop of energy he had.

"Welcome to Oblivion!" Serenity yelled out, putting a final wave into her attack.

Dradian screamed until the very end, when there was nothing left to scream.

Darien caught Serena easily as she fell backwards, exhausted. The Senshi surrounded her, also spent of power. Rei only stared at the being beside her. She was immaculate. Her hair flowed to the ground with the last light of day catching every silver strand among the dark brown. The Senshi's eyes were large and navy. She wore only black and white.

Serena glared at her.

"Let her go! Let her go now!" She demanded angrily. Her teeth ground together in rage.

"It was her choice. Daughter was not strong enough to help you herself." A duo-toned voice spoke with understanding.

"Serena? It's only Terri…she's back!" Mako grinned, kneeling beside the blonde. Serena only jumped back to her feet and rushed the Senshi.

"You are not Terri! Tell them! You are a possession! Just like Neo-Queen Serenity! Or Princess Serenity!" Serena punched at the Senshi, ignoring the wild cries for her to stop and the attempts to restrain her actions.

Darien's eyes widened in shock.

"Gaia?" His question was a whisper.

All eyes turned to the Senshi, whom nodded in despair.

"Let her go! Please, she's too hurt for you to drain her!" Serenity begged as her tears traced her face. Her knees gave and she crumbled to the ground in heart wrenching sobs.

"So be it." The goddess frowned, placing herself back in Rei's arms.

Terri suddenly breathed a long, ragged sigh. Rei's eyes widened in amazement.

"How…" She asked as she slid to the ground with Terri in her arms. The brunette was barely breathing and her eyes eased open.

"Mother…" Her low voice called softly. The goddess reappeared beside her, a soothing hand to her short hair.

"You understand the consequences, my darling. The sacrifice was well worth the gain." The goddess locked eyes with Rei and faded away. Serenity broke into another set of angry sobs.

"Terri? What was she saying? We can heal you!" Rei held her love close, wet tears falling upon the dark toga. Terri only winced in pain before looking up into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Rei….W-we cannot be." She coughed suddenly and blood trickled from her mouth. Rei could hear the denials all around her. There were sorrowful cries and broken sobs of pain.

"No…no, you waited! Terri, you're going to stay here, with me!"

"Always waiting…" Terressia whispered as her eyes fell shut, allowing Rei to hug her close. Rei was shaking now, unbelievable pain striking every nerve. The raven haired girl pulled the princess close, resting the brunette head on her chest.

"I-I…Terri…_please!_" Rei felt her heart breaking as Terri's slowed. Her voice wasn't working! She couldn't say what Terri needed to hear!

"You-you were…the girl." Terri whispered only to her ears.

The newly night sky was filled with a piercing scream.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Umm…k. One more chapter….review please.


	14. Where Loyalty Lies

A/N: Alright, close to....the last chapter! Time for closure…? With me, who knows anymore. Dradian has been destroyed by Serenity's power and Terri has shut her eyes….

0000000000000000000

Title: Not Set In Stone

Chapter Fourteen

0000000000000000000

Hotaru felt Rei's cry of anguish ring in her ears, echoing off of her own sadness. She could feel all of her sorrow flowing out of her purple eyes. It was as if Rei's pain was her own but yet involved too much for her younger soul to understand. Both Hotaru and Saturn had known the princess had been on her way. They had devoted themselves to her through prophetic dreams. They loved her on sight. They grieved as if the world had ended.

The others sniffled and whined around her. Mina and Setsuna sat beside Hotaru, hugging their pseudo-daughter close as they suffered. All of the Senshi sat only inches from the center of their grief. Serena comforted her prince as he shook in physical pain at the loss of his sister. The Moon princess herself cried with bitterness and anger overwhelmed her features. Hotaru stared at her, wondering if she was forming a plan.

Knowing this was going to happen did not help guard her heart from the pain. Her heart felt more ravaged and destroyed than ever. She had been right about never trusting love for herself. That particular emotion had been meant to be good to everyone but the Senshi of Mars. Rei had no other thought but the surreal one of her love dead in her arms by her hands. Whether or not Terri and the others understood it had to be this way made no difference to her.

Rei tilted her face down and nuzzled Terri's cheek. It felt like it had been hours since her eyes had closed even if it had only been minutes. Every thought of a future without Terressia was like watching those eyes close again and again for the first time. This was the unyielding and unending pain she had expected the day before. Love was no respite for her and neither was the knowledge that Terri had loved her as well.

"Princess Serenity?" A choked, elderly voice spoke over the grief. Most of the Senshi lifted their heads to see Menia standing a few feet away.

Rei clutched Terri closer to her.

"We should bring everyone inside now that I have finished repairing." The older woman gestured to the restored grounds and Mansion.

Serena smiled somewhat and nodded. She helped her love stand, motioning for the others as well.

"Ami, Hotaru…help Rei…take Rei to the infirmary." Her voice, normally upbeat and light, was heavy with the command. Crystal eyes brimmed with tears as she watched Rei cradle the broken body to her chest.

Ami tried to focus on her task at hand as she and her fellow Senshi walked in solemn silence towards the infirmary. She turned her dark blue head in absent wonder at the remade walls. The mansion looked as if it had never been attacked. This was the first time Ami had ever really thought about Menia's credentials as the guardian of the high princess of Teres.

She grimaced as her mind floated back to the focus she was set on. Hotaru walked between the three of them. The four of them. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, taking in a sidelong glance of her companions. Rei's face could not be seen behind the curtain of her raven head tenderly set atop the head tucked into her own neck. Hotaru was absently petting the silver tinted locks of her beloved princess.

Serena wanted Terressia perfectly preserved. No cell damage to the body. She didn't care what needed to happen for that kind of result.

Ami assured her a simple spell would cover it.

The doors opened automatically for Ami as always, it was her place in the mansion. Everything was waiting for her. A table was prepared especially for her friend, with all manner of instruments only a touch away for the young doctor. The sadness threatened to overtake her again as she realized she would need none of these life saving devices.

"Where do you want her?" Rei's shaky voice broke the silence with a whisper. Hotaru abruptly dropped her hand.

"The table, please." Ami flinched as the soft noise of rustled fabric and shuffling made the room nearly too loud to bear. The second Rei's hands left Terri's skin she disappeared.

"Hotaru, if you would heal her wounds…..please." Ami felt her throat fill with a sob and she covered her mouth to keep it from escaping. Hotaru did not even flinch as she laid her small hands on the ragged hole left by the arrow.

Terressia had always seemed invincible to Ami. Even after she had cleaned and bandaged her injuries, they were only ever superficial to her friend. Maybe she had been wrong? There had been limits to Terri's strength all along. She had weaknesses just as all of them did and she was foolish. Just as all of them had been at some point in their lives…

Deep blue eyes watched Hotaru heal every scratch and gash. Ami had been hopeful that the next time she was close to her friend they would be hugging, catching up, and smiling about how close the battle had been. Serena had promised she would save her sister, no matter the consequences.

Could her leader be up to something?

"Ami…I've finished." Hotaru spoke calmly, in her usual way. As if she knew something but wasn't going to say. Ami frowned but nodded. The younger girl always chose the worst times to be mystifying.

They began by getting rid of Dradian's toga and the simple sandals. The fabric almost felt like cotton under Ami's fingers and she admired the woven threads complexity before allowing Hotaru to set it on fire with the sandals. Two sets of hands started to carefully clean the paling skin of dirt and blood. They made quick work, not even thinking about the naked body that lay beneath their fingers. It was as she smoothed the black dress Menia had brought in that the words rushed out of her throat before she could stop them.

"Do you blame her, Hotaru?"

0

Darien had eventually become numb and unable to weep any longer. He only sat on their bed and stared into space. His features showed his grief and the darkness of his eyes haunted Serena every time she looked into them. It took a few hours but the blonde finally convinced him to sleep.

When Serena woke the next morning it was to find her bedroom devoid of her prince. Without thought she transported herself downstairs. The noise from the kitchen beckoned her in a blink of an eye. Relief flooded her as she noticed her family all clustered together. The outers spoke in low, soft tones while the inners dazed into space. Darien only stared at his plate of food, fork poised to stab his waffles. Menia poked him as she poured him a cup of juice. He did not move. The old woman scowled and this time touched his cheek, her hand glowing softly.

Serena's gasp made every head but Darien's pop up to look at her.

Menia only smiled softly and told her good morning. The blonde watched as Darien began to eat. It was a mechanical motion but he wouldn't starve. Serena was only reminded once more that Menia was not an ordinary old woman.

"Sere?" Mako's voice took her attention. She turned to see the brunette's bright green eyes turned in her direction.

"Yea, Mako?"

"Can we…see her today?" A moment passed as the question sunk in and Serena realized the entire table was waiting for the answer with baited breathe. She looked to Ami, who nodded quickly.

"Yes, everyone can see her today."

There was a rustle of fabric and Mako was quickly gone from the table. If it had been in her, Serena would have smiled at her Senshi's hurry. Out of all her guardians, Mako was always the most emotional when it came to the injury and safety of her companions. The auburn haired young woman always wanted to bust heads and find whatever cures quickly. Serena could make peace later, after the others. When she was finished with her plans and then she would tell them everything.

Breakfast continued in silence and low murmurs. The outers only talked about their forsaken princess. They remembered the way she spoke in assured ways and with wisdom beyond her age. Michiru mentioned her beauty and grace. Setsuna continued to admire her clear thoughts and unsullied heart. Haruka smiled wistfully about watching her fight. Hotaru remained quiet, not paying them any attention. Mina sat beside her daughter, shuffling her food on her plate. She missed the wondering glances from Hotaru towards their leader. She missed all the telling signs.

"Serena, I'm going to the gates this morning. I need to check our future – Teres as well." Setsuna suddenly spoke up.

"Already? Can't you stay a few more hours?" The blonde tilted her head to gaze at Setsuna more clearly. Every Senshi at the table stared at them.

"I…suppose I can put it off longer." She eyed her leader suspiciously, "Don't you want to know, Sere?"

"I can imagine you'll see a world that has just learned their beloved heir has died to save them…I think the pain can wait."

Setsuna saw Serena's eyes flash as she spoke and opened her eyes to argue but a small hand to her arm stopped her.

"Leave Serenity be, Setsuna-mama." Hotaru stared into her eyes for a moment and then relapsed back into silence.

The clinking of silver ware filled the kitchen once again. No one spoke this time, only fleeting glances among each other. Curiosity had put a spark to every set of eyes but no one thought to question Serena. It wasn't often she was completely serious. Her lightness had grown an edge, something almost dark in its essence. Interest was not enough to cause one of the young women to voice their opinions.

"Sere, will you come-" Darien started to speak but his words were cut off as a soul shattering scream swept through the mansion, threatening with its very sound to rip the mansion walls apart.

Serena could not remember seeing Rei at the table.

0

The fire reading room had always been their favorite place. Terressia had always seemed comfortable with fire. No other Senshi had been as unafraid of the element as the outer princess. Looking back, it could have been her ability to create that made her resistant to the fear of elements as a whole. Rei thought it possible it was also her love of the fire Senshi that instilled the comfortable calm.

At present, the room shed no light but that of its flame. The room would look unoccupied, causing some puzzlement as to why the fire was going in the first place. It was never left unattended. A closer look found Rei sitting in the fire instead of kneeling beside it in prayer.

She had been burning for nearly two hours. Rei had wanted nothing but to lose her pain by creating a new pain. The Senshi wanted the power that killed Terressia to burn her as well. There was no such luck. The fire refused her command in every way. Flames had eventually crisped her clothes to ashes but harmlessly licked at her skin and hair. She was not even uncomfortably warm! Where was the justice for a murderer? Where was the release of her pain? The universe hated her enough that it allowed no end to her suffering.

"Her ability allowed her to die…why can't I follow in her footsteps?" Rei whispered to the hot coals beneath her head. The fire responded by enveloping her more closely, like a blanket. She curled on her side, pulling her knees to her chest.

"How long will this last? Give me a clue." Her voice rang softly as she started to chant. Rei did not notice the flames grow outside of its wooden confines and singe the walls.

Familiarity rose up through her mind as the Crystal Palace came into sight. Rei was not unaccustomed to visions of Crystal Tokyo. Ever since Rini had appeared, vague dreams of the future popped up out of nowhere. Ghost like shadows of people floated by her steady body. She thought she recognized the others as she traveled through the high walls. The tug of the vision was pulling her toward the reason and it was with slight surprise that she recognized the arrival point.

The goal had been a bedchamber. Just as before, though she had not been able to tell Terri all of the details about her future. The brunette had not allowed it, having been uninterested in changeable events. Confusion swept over her as she inspected the room. It was simple yet grand. A large bed sat against the far wall, a centerpiece for the décor. The colors were there but unrecognizable because they held no importance to what she was seeing.

Garbled voices filled the room, a detail that was missing before. The raven haired Senshi knew it was a clearer vision this time. The fire had something important to tell her. It was with little shock that Terressia glided into the room through the main door. Her hair was long once again and she was in sharp focus. The princess sat elegantly at a desk, pulling out stationary. A voice called her name and she looked up immediately. A breathtaking smile lighted her eyes as a figure walked past Rei and to the desk. Darkness overwhelmed Terressia just the same as last time. Rei was still confused as to the importance of the vision, unable to make out the figure. They were fuzzy, shadowed, and dark. Were they evil? A threat? Why was Terri excited to see them?

A gasp escaped Rei's throat as the person sharpened at her last thought. They turned upon the end of the vision.

"Do I wait for Sere, then?" She said to herself as her eyes opened and she stood. The fire receded back to the correct size.

Understanding washed over her in a wave. As calm settled, an anxious worry filled her stomach. This could be her only salvation. Her decision could result in one of two ways.

Either way, Rei would be with Terri again.

0

Serena settled herself comfortably in the meditation room where she had learned so much from her sister. She began clearing her mind. It was with a twinge of sadness that the blonde recalled Setsuna's attempt to sway her command. Were the outer Senshi truly hers to order? Would they ever act towards her as they did with Terri? She doubted it very much. The constant second guessing of her leadership only proved they could never trust in her completely.

And what of Rei?

Could an inner Senshi be guided from her alliance by the firm grip of love? Serena shook her long pigtails. Of course Rei would do whatever it took to protect Terri. Her love for Terri rivaled Serena's love for Darien. Destined to be yet doomed to constant obstacles. A short laugh escaped her as she realized their relationship had been strained even before they were formally introduced.

_Quiet mind_, she thought, _I have a sister to fight for._

After several moments of stillness, Princess Serenity of the Moon found herself in a nameless place. Fog rolled over the ground she could not see and barely felt. A faint golden light shined from her forehead as she peered through the fog.

"I demand your audience, Gaia." Serenity spoke into the air. Her crystal eyes narrowed slightly as silver light appeared. Gaia sparkled into view.

A frown was placed firmly upon the goddess's soft, pink lips. Serenity easily noticed the resemblance between Terressia and her creator. Gaia stood tall and strong not twenty feet away, a silver headdress resting on her dark brown hair. Her eyes were large and silver with a dark navy ring around the iris. Terri had been built in her image, both lean with muscle and long legs. A short silver outfit fit her closely, showcasing her immortal body.

"Arrogant, Moon Child?" Gaia's deep voice floated to her ears across the short space between them.

"Angry is more like it. Restore my sister to her family." Serenity stared firmly into the silver eyes.

"My daughter gave her life in full knowledge of her fate. Do you question her decision?"

"I question yours! You created her and then allowed her to die!" Serenity's hands clenched in anger as she glared at the immortal.

"I will not return her, she is resting peacefully. Do you not wish her happiness?"

"I know that her happiness doesn't lie in death! I will not function without her." She seethed as her hatred grew. Her body pulsed with a pink light.

"You cannot give up your rule, Moon Child." Gaia frowned severely, picking up on the royal's plans.

Serenity did not flinch at the authority in her voice.

"Then I shouldn't have been given free will!" Serenity bit out, clutching the crystal suddenly in her hands. It too pulsed with light, shining through her fingers. _How ironic_, she smirked to herself_, now that I can handle the power I no longer want it_.

"My daughter knew what she was giving to protect you. You are challenging her love." Gaia's silver eyes flickered to the crystal. Serenity hissed at her accusation.

"Terressia was misinformed of my strength – I would have ended the demon without her. The Senshi always know victory."

Gaia smirked.

"Then the universe is safe without the creation child. Another goal accomplished by my daughter."

Serenity's emotions flared her power.

"The universe will never be whole without her!" Long blonde hair flew away from the princess as the pink light intensified, changing to pure white and encasing her. A pale hand stretched outward and opened to reveal the crystal ready to burst with color.

Gaia growled in frustration.

"Artemis! Come control your heir!"

Serenity felt her interest peak at this turn of events. Artemis had not been seen since the birth of the Moon and its first queen, Selene. She was not worried, not even Artemis could change her resolve. Serenity would have her sister back.

"If there is one truth that I know, Gaia," A lean brunette twinkled into existence, "it is that you do not control the heirs of the Moon." Artemis stood between them, her bright blue eyes shining with amusement. She turned to Serenity with love on her face.

"Serenity, I knew you would be my most stubborn child yet. Do you abandon me now?"

The blonde princess frowned as Artemis came to stand at the tips of her outstretched fingers. The crystal's dazzling colors danced across her gorgeous face.

"I abandon the universe that cares so little for its protectors."

Artemis grinned and turned to her fellow goddess. She had no wish to stop her heir in her endeavor, choosing instead to enjoy the struggle.

"I approve of her love for her chosen sister. She is set in her ways, Gaia." Artemis laughed slightly and disappeared. Gaia growled, fuming at the useless immortal.

Her silver eyes went back to piercing the fiercely glowing princess. Serenity narrowed her eyes in determination. The crystal continued to strobe lights of unfathomable color before suddenly breaking with an audible crack into seven small pieces.

"My sister or the universe. It is your decision."

Gaia was left alone as Serenity faded from the fog.

0

At the same moment Serena prepared to fight fate, Rei stood with her hand on the doorknob to Terri's room. A lightheaded feeling overwhelmed her as she twisted the silver handle and swung the door open. Silence met her ears. Her amethyst eyes adjusted to the dimmed light. Reluctant feet carried her to the bed where Ami had placed Terri's body, wrapped in a stasis spell for preservation.

She understood that her leader had plans. Ones that would most likely work effectively but Rei could not chance anything. Terri had become everything to her and in this moment in time, meant more than anyone else could hope to become.

Her body froze next to the bed.

A black dress had been placed on her, elegant and refined as the princess herself. Terri had been laid carefully, as if in a natural sleep with her arms resting beside her and not over her stomach. The short, brown hair was splayed slightly around her head, the dim light catching the silver strands. There was not one trace of a scar or battle wound. Terri looked as if she was sleeping.

She was perfect.

Except Rei knew the arrow had been there. Her mind would not let her forget the image. The blazing arrow sunk into her love's chest with devastating effect. Navy eyes flew open in shock, showing for the first time in months any life at all. Terri had died in her arms, an honorable Senshi.

"I have to remind myself that you're dead." Rei's voice came out soft and choked. She settled on the edge of the bed, taking a lukewarm hand up in her own.

Terressia was surrounded by peace, as if she would wake up any moment. Rei would give anything to see those eyes again. She had dreamed of those eyes every night. They were always just out of reach. She was always unable to grasp the body that was near enough to yearn to hold.

Rei's heart clenched painfully.

"I don't see how this should have happened." She spoke softly, yet forcefully, "You gave up your childhood. Then your family – you had to watch a city burn knowing your own brother was dying. You gave your very being to save a universe that never loved you…" Rei sucked in a breath. Her forehead shined with the power of Mars.

"It's time someone sacrificed for you, Terressia." Her breathe came out strong and unyielding. The light of Mars died on her forehead.

Silent moments ticked by without movement. Rei sat still, watching Terri's unmoving eye lids. The raven haired beauty half expected Ares to pounce upon her now. Was he angry with her? Did she care? No.

"This is not retirement." Rei watched with no emotion as her transformation wand appeared in her hand. She reached above the brunette head and rested the wand there on the pillow.

"I will not wait for sensible retirement. I will not die in some ridiculous battle. A mortal life will be quick enough." Rei smiled softly as she spoke, reaching up to pet the dark hair.

"We were meant to be. I know because I see your face every time my eyes close. My memories are filled with a mysterious girl who has beautiful navy eyes…"

A hand softly stroked Terri's cheek.

"I remember the loneliness the night you left me on the balcony. That's how it feels now."

She stood then, feeling off kilter without her Senshi light. The door knob twisted beneath her fingers and light from the hallway filtered into the room.

_One of two ways, we will be together again._

It was as Rei was reaching the last step of the stairs that she noticed her best friend walk into the living room. Serena gripped the back of the couch, holding herself up. The others swarmed in, filling the room with their nervous energies that Rei could still feel. Everyone stared at Serena in shock, except for Rei.

But she could see why they stared.

Everything about Serena seemed duller before. Her eyes, though still crystal blue, lacked a spark. The light blonde of her hair held less of the sun and fell without life around her shoulders. Serena was pale and obviously exhausted. She didn't have a Senshi aura.

She was no longer their Princess of the White Moon.

"Sere….what happened?" Darien rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Serena leaned into his embrace but her eyes locked with Rei's.

"Rei?" The blonde's voice trembled. She ignored Darien's questions as she realized the priestess had beaten her to the punch.

"I'm sorry, Sere. I couldn't wait." Rei stood as straight as possible, not wanting to seem defeated by her choice. She would not appear weak.

"What's going on, Serena?! Tell me now." Darien demanded, forcing his girlfriend to look him in the eye. He gasped at the fragility he found there, a different frailness than ever before.

Setsuna looked between the two young women and connected the dots. A hand covered the gasp of shock that escaped her mouth. Her garnet eyes went wide and she shook her head.

"This was not the way!"

Her exclamation created a chain reaction and the rest of the Senshi quickly caught on. Mina stared at Rei with tears brimming in her eyes. A smile caressed her face as Rei looked away from her. Ami and Mako looked between each other, Rei, and Serena. Haruka and Michiru continued to frown but remained silent, hoping for an explanation. Hotaru stood still, purple eyes dark with thought.

"The universe has little to offer me." Rei glanced in Setsuna's direction. She was not as tired as she expected. Mortality simply felt limited and less energetic. It was dull. It would be her penance.

"You are being selfish! How could you leave her defenseless?!" Setsuna yelled, anger twisting her normally serene face.

"Serenity no longer exists, Setsuna." Serena spoke calmly from Darien's stunned arms.

"That doesn't make this better!" Michiru nearly yelled, eyes glaring her former princess down.

Silence reigned for a few brief moments as the others breathed uneasily. Ami felt her head spin. Nothing this extreme had ever been done before. Near and total death experiences, yes, she had seen that many times. But to give up on their birthright? Her dark blue eyes looked up into Mako's just as confused emerald ones. Was love so all encompassing that they would give everything? Another look to Rei and Ami found her answer in the determined amethyst.

Yes. Love, family bonds, sisterhood…all worth the cost.

Haruka marched over to Rei, towering over her menacingly. The blonde glowered with her deep eyes and growled out her anger.

"You would disown your duty? Your Princess? For what?! To dishonor what Terressia gave for us?!"

Rei did not back down. She held firmly in place as Haruka managed to get closer.

"What am I fighting for now, Haruka? A universe that uses us and throws us away? I will never believe that Terri was only here to save and create and…to die." Her voice cracked a little. She did not look away before Haruka as her words settled. The taller warrior grunted and whipped away from her, her back to Rei.

"I remember a pure heart…" Rei glared into Haruka's back. "I remember someone who nearly died to save the person she loved most." Purple caught the teal of Michiru's widened eyes, "You nearly died without any thought to Serena's protection. For Michi's sake!"

Mina let out a tiny sob in the wake of her small speech. She could feel all of the passion, each sentiment full of love and dedication. It could finally be understood that Terri was Rei's great love that she had always longed for and no previous loyalty would keep her from having that love back. For the Senshi of Love, there was no doubt about right and wrong in the situation. Setsuna wrapped her arms around the blonde.

Not one of them was able to escape the truth of her words.

00000000000000000

A/N: Yea….I know, I said this would be the last chapter and it's been a super long wait, but really, ONE more chapter. Please review!

BR~


	15. The Darkness Wins

A/N: Alright! This is it! Last chapter, I know its been forever but if you come back to read this at least there's some closure...until a possible sequel...who knows? Ok, so, recap...Rei and Serena gave their rights to Senshi-dom up to force Gaia to give back Terri's soul...will it work? Or is Terri really gone forever? Or even for awhile more...hope you enjoy reading to find out...!

0000000000000000000

Title: Not Set in Stone

Chapter Fifteen

0000000000000000000

No more was said in the living room. Darien carried Serena upstairs, where she could rest. The others had instantly transported themselves upstairs to stare at the body of Terressia of Teres. The seven of them fit well around both sides of the bed. Hotaru stared with little emotion on her face, quiet as the day before. Haruka could not tear her eyes away from the Mars wand that sat above her leader's head. She quickly glanced at Michiru's wet face and took her hand. Michiru simply nodded beside her and the two of them laid their wands beside the black clad legs, just on the edge of the stasis spell. The air flattened around them. A natural glow dulled and deadened.

Mina followed quickly behind, her wand touching gently down on the comforter. Her heart was filled with wishes that their dedication worked. That Rei's love meant something to the Goddess that had created Terri. Setsuna placed her own wand next to Terri's hand. The weight of countless years lifted from her shoulders, leaving her empty but with purpose. This time, she would be part of the war fully, not restricted by her duties to the Gates.

Makoto looked down into the large blue eyes of her Ami and without looking away, placed her wand down. She understood perfectly why Rei would relinquish her immortality. The brunette knew it would be a fate worse than death to keep waiting for the day she would be with Ami again. Mortality was quicker. Ami grinned, or tried to, and called upon her transformation wand.

"No, Ami-san." Hotaru's quiet voice broke the silence. Every head snapped to her as she stood at the foot of the bed.

"Hotaru…" Ami watched her in confusion. Hotaru set her wand down at the feet of her princess. Ami's eyes sparked in understanding. "The stasis spell…Don't worry, Hotaru." The young doctor smiled softly and placed a hand on the stasis spell.

It appeared opaque under her hand, recognizing her as its originator. The spell was more a shield from the elements than a preservation spell. It kept Terressia's body at an even temperature that maintained any cell break down, especially in the vital organs.

Ami glowed brightly suddenly, her blue aura nearly blinding the others. With a concentrated look she poured every ounce of her Senshi energy into the shield. The energy around her started to dim as the shield strengthened. It became invisible again as Ami took her hand away, slumping slightly into Mako's side. She wearily put her wand beside Terri's body.

"She will be ok for as long as needed, Hotaru." Ami smiled, proud of herself.

The silence grew once again as seven pairs of eyes stared at the Princess of Teres. It seemed impossible that she was dead. They could only manage to think she was sleeping, ready to wake any second.

Yet the body lay still for as long as they watched.

0

"Was I foolish?" Gaia whispered to herself, standing alone in the fog. Her silver eyes watched the Senshi through the window she had created. The majority of them sat together, waiting. The guardians themselves would not change her mind. As the usual, they were led to their conclusion. Like sheep.

"Terressia…" Gaia called for her creation, the soul appearing from the resting place for guardians in the heavens. The silver eyed goddess smiled softly at the faded form before her.

Terri stood regally in a simple white dress. Her hair shined silver and her eyes appeared out of focus though she seemed fully aware. The dead princess tilted her head in confusion and stared at her creator.

"Mother?"

"Have you been treated unfairly, my daughter?" Gaia turned away from her window fully, watching the unfocused eyes sharpen slightly at her question.

"My death was a known event, mother. I do not regret my decision of sacrifice."

Gaia chuckled at the programmed answer. Terressia had never known much more than duty and honor. Is that the reason the fire guardian's sacrifice meant so much as well? She had determined Terressia's destiny herself, to serve and protect. To eventually die to balance the universe. Had the Senshi of Mars created another destiny?

Silver eyes glanced back at the window. It revealed what she wanted, to see what Rei was up to now. The raven haired woman was sitting alone in her bedroom. A lone lamp was on the bedside table, a panda sitting close to the edge. Rei was curled up, feet stuck under the blankets, and her eyes soft and unfocused. She stared ahead, blinking every few seconds.

"I know now that I did wrong you, child." Gaia turned back to her daughter's ghostly form.

"Mother, I fulfilled my destiny and now I rest with my family. I lived my life to its potential, nothing more nothing less. It was my time."

Gaia could not tell if her daughter was being kind or truthful. She had a feeling that death had confused her actual life events. Maybe she had forgotten?

"Come here, Terressia, tell me what you see."

Terressia walked forward slowly, curiosity etched on her face. Gaia saw the intense sharpness come over the navy eyes as soon as the window was in view. Her assumptions were correct. She, the goddess of creation, had been foolish. To think she could have controlled a living force's destiny? To control a Senshi no less! It was an impossible task.

Terressia gasped at the image before her. Her mind was fuzzy but she knew that face. She knew those amethyst eyes.

"Terressia, I tried to make you into a powerful warrior that would only be essential for the rebuild of a destroyed world. " Gaia watched the sharp eyes glance at her then back to the window.

"I succeeded. You died when I wanted you to, doing what I created you to do. You brought Serenity back from the past, taught her leadership, and awakened her confidence. I should have known that all would love you."

"I should have realized you would love back. You found a way to rejoin your earthly brother and you found a way to fall in love."

"Mother-"

Terressia lifted a hand to ghost her creator's arm, her now focused eyes staring with wonder.

"I made a mistake, Terressia."

0

Rei wished she could still feel the others throughout the house. She wanted to visit Terri's room again but without another to make it awkward. A hum of hesitation escaped her lips and she lifted herself from the bed. One last look to the panda and she opened the door, unable to stop her movements now.

It was only a few steps across the hall to the room she wanted. Terri's door was shut completely, soft light underneath the door.

She stopped for a moment. One hand was on the door with the other wrapped around the knob. Rei felt her heart start to race as it usually did when she visited Terri. It opened easily under gentle pressure and she stepped into the low light.

Relief flooded her as she found no one else in the room.

Terressia's body still lay wrapped in the stasis spell. She still looked as if she was asleep. Rei's fractured heart knew otherwise. She was hoping every moment that Terri would just open her eyes and tell her that the sacrifice of the Senshi made all the difference – that they had forced Gaia to return her soul.

Rei sat beside the body, unable to not envision the massive arrow wound that had once been. She took up a pale hand and smoothed the skin. Her other hand cupped the side of Terri's face, taking care not disturb the halo of hair on the pillow.

"I figured out your future, Terri. When you asked me to see it? I was afraid of what I saw. There was so much darkness all around you. It was almost unbearable." She whispered to the air.

"You have brought so much hope, Terri. That our futures are not what is decided for us, but what results of our own choices. This was something I needed shown to me by you." Rei sat back, kissing the hand she held. Her eyes shined with sadness.

"I'm afraid that my vision was one of many possible, however afraid I was of it, that your future is not meant to be with us…"

Gaia took her daughter's hand, feeling her heart tighten with indecision. But another look into Terressia's glazed navy eyes made her up her mind. She had to right her mistake. It was time her daughter was given a chance to live by her own will.

Not that of her creator.

"Mother…"

"Come with me, my dear. You do not belong in this fog."

The pair shimmered away, leaving the fog to itself.

Terri's eyes sharpened with reality as they appeared in her bedroom. The amethyst eyes and long, black hair tugged at her heart strings. Her memories surfaced and her chest tightened with want. An anxious, hurried feeling took over her stomach. The girl beside her body…so important. She was necessary to Terri's very state of being and the foundation of all of her dreams…

"Mother, she's beautiful." Terri spoke wistfully, trying to find the girl's name.

"She is someone whose spirit calls for you, sacrifices for only you. Remember her name and leave my side."

Terri's large navy eyes did not stray from the beauty's face and watched intensely as she interacted with her body. Every movement was gentle and soft. She was trying not to disturb the body.

Sudden dancing figures in her head…

Her brother's engagement…

A longing not to leave…

Intense elegance…

"Rei."

Gaia smiled sadly and watched her daughter disappear back into her body. Her tan skin glowed anew with life. Energy swept through all her limbs, subtle twitches from head to toe. A rose pink flush filled her pale lips. Her eye lids fluttered.

Now was the time to leave her child for good.

Rei had placed her love's hand back, turning away while she regained any strength to come to her decision. She shifted back to face Terri, bending down to embrace the body fully. Her lips nestled next to Terri's ear.

"Before I let them take you back to Teres, I wanted you to hear once more how much I love you…that I figured out the darkness that surrounded your once possible future…and understand what I have given to be with you as soon as possible…" Her heart skipped and she clutched the fabric of the bedspread lightly.

"I want you to stay here…" Rei could barely hear her own words as they traveled the short distance.

"That is my wish too."

A fluttered shock swam through her as the reply came back.

Rei sat straight up, amethyst eyes wide with disbelief. Her arms were stock straight as her fingers locked to the fabric beneath.

Terri's navy eyes stared back. A fondness swam in their depths and she smiled slightly. She felt stiff and heavy, like she was sand.

"Terri?"

"Yes, Rei?"

The Princess could only smile as Rei scooped her up into a tight hug.

"I love you, Terri."

"And I love you." Terri whispered back, a lovely flutter skipping to her toes as Rei kissed her softly.

The pair stayed hugging for a while, Terri finding she could move her arms. She wrapped them around Rei, vowing to herself that Rei would never be alone again.

Minutes passed and Terri pulled away enough to look into her favorite eyes.

"Rei, the universe needs a Fire Senshi…"

Rei smiled and grabbed the wand from atop the pillow.

"Only if there is a Creation Senshi by her side…"

A giggle escaped her and Terri blushed darkly. She kissed Rei's cheek and nodded her agreement. The raven haired young woman grinned and closed her eyes. Energy surged through the room, warming the shadows that had waited for such a sign. A red aura surrounded Rei and receded within her. The symbol of Mars shined upon her forehead. Aires would be pleased.

They listened for a moment and then there was a sudden thudding of feet up the stairs. There were just moments between the pair and the rest of the Senshi. Terri had to know…

"What was the darkness around me, sweet Rei?"

"Oh…well, silly it was proof that we are meant to be…" Rei smiled happily at Terri's confused look, "You should always trust the fire, Terri. The darkness was my hair."

The bedroom door swung open then, bringing nine frenzied people to a halt inside the room.

Rei placed her lips to Terri's once more, ignoring the others.

The End

* * *

A/N: Yaaaayyyyy!!! Finished! And its only been since….August….yaaaayyy! I hope everyone liked the ending, please do let me know! Sacrifice is a beautiful thing sometimes…

BR~


End file.
